Nexus
by Sybloominai
Summary: AU. Koushiro debe volver una vez más al Digimundo para hacer un último análisis y así poder salvarlo de la especie humana. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino llega a un mundo totalmente distinto en donde el Emperador y los digimon son sus enemigos.
1. Significa encendido

_Notas iniciales: este fic es el más ambicioso que toda mi vida fickera, incluso más fumado que File, y ha estado guardado en el rincón más oscuro de mi carpeta de fics por meses. Y es que me da miedo que sea abandonado por años como mis otros long-fic con casi todos los personajes._

 _Su historia es un poco loca y es que de primera lo imaginé con un fic cómico en donde los papeles de digimon-humano se invirtieran al puro estilo del Planeta de los Simios y un elemento extraño como un pedazo de papel aluminio en microondas como un episodio de los Simpson. Luego evolucionó con cada detalle que iba agregándole en mi mente para finalizar en algo completamente distinto al escribirlo. Llevo tres capítulos escritos y de seguro sigue en proceso de cambio a medida que siga escribiéndolo. Podría decir que ya no es cómico, es una mezcla de aventura y ciencia ficción en la que Koushiro será, en principio, el protagonista. No garantizo que haya mishiro porque cada vez los siento más distantes. Es una historia completamente distinta del universo de Syb y espero que les guste._

* * *

Nexus

Capítulo I **:** _«Significa encendido.»_

* * *

Koushiro Izumi, jefe del departamento de Bioingeniería Digital.

Código: 120524895.

Su tarjeta de identificación aún colgaba de su pecho, la banda magnética estaba llena de polvo pero sabía que debía funcionar si es que alguna vez llegaba a su destino. Intentó mover las muñecas sin mucho éxito, el dolor que sentía en ellas a causa de las amarras ya se había silenciado, cuando el hambre y el cansancio se hicieron presentes. Había caminado todo el día con las manos atadas a su espalda, siguiendo una caravana en medio del desierto. Esa mañana había estado en el laboratorio, mirando insistentemente el reloj digital pegado a la pared.

Ese día cerraban el proyecto, el laboratorio y el mundo digital. Volarían las conexiones, la memoria, todo. Nadie podría atravesar nunca más los portales, y nadie podría salir jamás de ese mundo inhóspito. Miyako había sintetizado una nueva versión de la vacuna pero no había sido probada y era la última esperanza de que la milicia no tomara las riendas del asunto, pero algo salió mal. Un trabajador del área de contención había muerto esa misma mañana en las fauces del compañero de Taichi y la vacuna quedó en el olvido.

—Anda, cerrarán las puertas en doce horas —le dijo Miyako a medio día, extendiéndole la vacuna final. Debía ir a inyectárselo a uno de los sujetos cautivos en la Pirámide Invertida, monitorear las respuestas a sus estímulos, su grado de conciencia y, por último, la agresividad que las otras vacunas habían generado—. No puedo hacerlo yo —indicó con tristeza, en unos cuantos meses se convertiría en madre y esa era una misión suicida.

—Iré yo —respondió finalmente, tomó el estuche refrigerante que contenía la vacuna y le sonrió—, volveré en ocho horas.

Desde esos momentos, ya habrían transcurrido más de veinticuatro y las puertas habrían explotado. No tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando, ni siquiera podía pensar más. Las cuerdas se ciñeron más a sus muñecas cuando sus rodillas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo. Ya no podía sentir la punta de los dedos y podría adivinar que ya estaban pasando al color azul. Sintió que uno de los hombres encapuchados gruñía y volvía por sobre sus pasos para picharlo con una lanza. Vestía lino ligero a diferencia de él, que traía una chaqueta gruesa para deambular en las instalaciones de la Pirámide. El olor fétido a sudor mezclado con otros fluidos le llegó a la nariz al pelirrojo, frunció la nariz.

—Camina —dijo el hombre, a su lado se veía enorme. Su sonrisa amarillenta era lo único que pudo ver del individuo que lo aprisionaba.

—Necesito agua —susurró, la saliva se le había espesado y de su nariz colgaba una gota de sudor. Sabía que estaba cargada de sal pero aún así le apetecía beberla. No era justo perder tanta agua en tan poco tiempo y no poder reponerla. El hombre con dentadura rancia solo sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—No recibirás nada, humano. —Koushiro abrió de par en par los ojos, sintió que el sudor que corría por su espalda se helaba y su corazón se detenía. Miró al hombre de lino y reparó en su enorme mano con la que tomaba la lanza, estaba cubierta de vello anaranjado, grueso y sucio, sus dedos eran grandes y terminaban en uñas blancas. Koushiro llevó su mirada hacia los demás hombres que los mantenían cautivos, todos cubiertos de lino y lanzas en sus manos, distintas estaturas le hacían pensar que el vello anaranjado no era el único rasgo inusual. El hombre velludo lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo obligó a levantarse, luego lo empujó—. Caminen, asquerosas bestias, caminen.

El día transcurrió sin alguna variación, ellos caminaban por el desierto. Humanos atados con una cuerda gruesa y seres encapuchados y armados guiándolos a base de golpes e insultos. Koushiro trató de recordar cómo era que lo habían atado pero todo había sido tan rápido que poco podría narrar: luego de atravesar el portal, caminó sigilosamente por la selva que precedía a la Pirámide, cuando le golpearon en la cabeza para que perdiera el equilibrio. Era mediodía en esos momentos y despertó atado a un poste de madera junto a otros hombres y mujeres, todos sucios y desprovistos de ropa que le dijera algo de sus puestos de trabajo. Él llevaba la chaqueta de algodón grueso de color blanco, distintivo de los científicos que trabajaban en el mundo digital, no vio chaquetas de milicia ni de político o de visitante, solo habían telas sucias y desgarradas que suponía debieron usar por largo tiempo hasta quedar en esas condiciones.

Unas horas después de despertar e intentar sin éxito hablar con el resto de las personas atadas, llegaron los seres de lino y se llevaron los trece mejores especímenes. Él estaba en mejor estado pero se deterioró más temprano que el resto, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar bajo el sol durante largos tramos.

De noche, les permitieron descansar y beber agua hasta que arribaran carromatos que los llevarían a la ciudad. Koushiro se mantuvo alerta como pudo: estaban sobre una colina, los habían dejado formando un círculo, espaldas contra espaldas; en el perímetro estaba iluminado con antorchas, dejando en la completa oscuridad lo que había detrás de la pared de luz. Los hombres encapuchados se apostaron al pie de la colina con sus lanzas, como si quisieran protegerlos de algo más terribles que ellos mismos. El científico trató de soltarse de las amarras por milésima vez, estaba cansado de ellas, pero no sabía qué haría si conseguía zafarse. No podía correr colina abajo ya que no podía ver la posición de sus captores. Los escuchaba gruñir, murmurar, incluso reírse, pero no era suficiente. Más de alguno podía ser silencioso.

Comenzó a transpirar a causa del esfuerzo y de las antorchas, cerró los ojos, debía pensar. Siempre había salido de sus problemas pensando, analizando las variables y buscando una solución. Cuando no existía alguna, era porque no era un problema. Volvió a abrir los ojos, el único inconveniente era que, aún si podía escapar de los hombres encapuchados, podía caer en peores manos. Pensaba en Miyako, en lo culpable que debía sentirse ahora que él estaba perdido, que habían destruido para siempre la salida y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Y lo peor es que no sabía qué estaba pasando al otro lado de la Puerta.

—¿Cómo se llama esta región? —Preguntó de pronto a la chica que estaba a su lado. Su piel era morena bajo las laceraciones de las muñecas y la capucha harapienta que usaba. Ella negó con la cabeza, quizás no sabía la respuesta—. ¿De dónde eres? —Murmuró entonces y ella levantó la cabeza, visiblemente molesta. Sus ojos eran oscuros, al igual que su cabello lacio. Algo en la chica se le hacía familiar.

—¿Quieres callarte?

—Necesito entender —dijo casi suplicando. Uno de los hombres de lino se molestó por lo que los mandó a callar, la chica frunció la boca, lo que había tratado de evitar había sucedido—. Por favor.

—Soy de las Islas del Sur, ¿está bien? Y no sé dónde estamos, pero lo más probable es que nos estén llevando al Gran Mercadoa vendernos. —El relato de la muchacha no le hacía sentido alguno. Este no era el Digimundo que él conocía. La chica de piel oscura lo miró con los ojos entornados, esperando que él dijera algo más en sus ansias por hablar. Había humanos que les daba por hablar demasiado cuando se sentían nerviosos, era el caso del Curandero de Algas que vivía a las orillas del continente. Era casi ciego y torpe, pero podía sacarte la fiebre del mar en unas cuantas noches. Lo miró molesta, su ropa era extraña, casi parecía tejida por los mismos demonios que los habían capturado—. ¿Te escapaste de la casa de uno de ellos y te volvieron a capturar?

—¿Qué? —respondió con un tono de voz que le indicaba que estaba abrumado.

—Tu ropa, nunca la había visto.

—Yo nunca había visto la tuya —admitió y a ella se le escapó una sonrisa, el pelirrojo también era torpe y extraño—. Soy Koushiro. Mi ropa tiene que ver con mi trabajo, soy científico… O al menos eso era hasta hace unas horas.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo la chica. El hombre de lino gruñó molesto y apareció desde las sombras, mirándolos severamente antes de volver a su puesto. La chica se mantuvo callada por un tiempo prudente, hasta que el hombre comenzó a hablar con uno de sus compañeros corpulentos—. ¿Y bien?

—Investigo fenómenos, últimamente estaba dedicado a la genética —murmuró, quizás ya nada de eso existía. Las muestras del virus y las miles de vacunas que habían estado desarrollando debían estar ardiendo, los sujetos de estudio debían estar siendo sacrificados o enviado a este lado de la Puerta Digital, si es que todavía existía. Y él, el jefe de investigación estaba perdido entre medio. Si bien, todo eso todavía era una teoría, lo que ocurría frente a sus narices era muy distinto y no llegaba a comprender la lógica del asunto. Los humanos nunca antes habían caído prisioneros, los digimon en cambio...

—¿Genética? ¿Acaso eres un mago, como los de las viejas historias?

—¿Mago? —Koushiro la miró perplejo. Las facciones de la chica cada vez se le hacían más familiares y sentía que el corazón le galopaba ya que intuía que su identidad le haría atar los cabos sueltos—. ¿Islas del Sur, dijiste? —Ella asintió—, no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Es porque no te lo dije —confidenció, ya más calmada cuando vio que sus captores no estaban prestándoles más atención y que el pelirrojo no era un estúpido demencial—. Soy Mina. Recolectora de medicinas en las Islas.

—Te conozco —le dijo con una certeza abrumadora, era la chica de la India que había conocido hace tiempo pero ahora se sentía más perdido que en un principio. Ella parecía congelada en el tiempo, como si apenas la hubiese conocido ayer, mientras que él ya estaba llegando a los treinta años. Mina juntó las cejas en un gesto confuso, si lo hubiese conocido alguna vez, se acordaría. Nadie era pálido ni tenía ese color de cabello en las Islas. El único humano que no compartía las características de los nativos isleños era el curandero miope de las Algas al otro lado del océano—. Pero fue hace años y en ese momento te acompañaba un Meramon.

—¿Mera…? ¿Estás loco? —espetó molesta, alzó la voz causando desagrado en los hombres de lino que pronto empezaron a acercarse al círculo de antorchas para ver cuál era el problema—. Nunca me asociaría a un demonio, estúpido mago.

—Silencio —dijo uno de los hombres de lino, era el velludo de sonrisa amarilla otra vez. Mina cerró los ojos esperando un golpe por parte de él pero un silbido captó su atención—. ¿Un ave?

—No hay aves en esta región, al menos no nocturnas —dijo otro cuyas características no estaban bien definidas. No llevaba la lanza como el primero y sus manos caían a sus costados haciendo que las mangas de lino ocultaran todo. El silbido volvió a oírse, esta vez más cerca.

—¡Prepárense! —indicó el velludo y Koushiro se volteó a ver a Mina a su lado, buscando las respuestas que pudiera proporcionarle. La chica estaba observando las sombras mientras los silbidos se oían de lejos y de cerca, varios a la vez y en solitario, ocasionando el estrés de la compañía de hombres de lino que comenzaron a repartir órdenes por todo el perímetro de la colina.

—¿Tienes algo para cortar? —Preguntó ella de pronto y en murmullos, quitando la vista de indescriptible y llevándola al círculo de antorchas—. ¿Tiene alguien algo para cortar?

—Nadie, de ser así ya nos habríamos zafado —indicó alguien que estaba de espaldas escuchándola. Era un hombre de pelo largo y envuelto en harapos como el resto—. Tendremos que esperar a que vengan por nosotros.

—¿Quiénes vienen? —Balbuceó el científico, por más que pensara en una respuesta a todas las interrogantes, no había nada lógico de qué sujetarse para formular una respuesta.

—¿Quién sabe? Pueden ser hombres del norte, hombres del Emperador o quizás otros demonios —dijo Mina.

Los silbidos silenciaron y el estrés aumentó entre los hombres de lino. Se los oía correr, murmurar y luego se los dejó de oírseles.

* * *

Cuando despertó no pudo evitar sentir que la destrozaban, como si le quitaran a jirones la piel hasta que volvía a esa mugrosa celda en la cual dormía, y sin importar los gritos nadie iría a ayudarla. Sora volvió a tocarle el hombro en la penumbra, sin percatarse de que ya tenía los ojos abiertos, furiosos. «Era una princesa, ahora no soy nada.» Resopló, recordando cómo su corazón saltó entre sueños, al anunciar la llegada de un señor de unas tierras cercanas. Bebía miel para calmarse y debía preocuparse de los horrores que la aguardaban en los perímetros de sus territorios, no en esa celda mugrosa.

—Levántate, debes ir a las cocinas —indicó Sora, echándose al hombro un enorme saco harapiento. Recolectaría bayas, raíces y hierbas; sentiría el sol besar su piel y el aire limpio en sus pulmones, no el polvo de la celda y el olor rancio de las ollas. Mimi no respondió y se volteó sobre la cama que compartía con la recolectora—. Otra vez esos sueños, ¿verdad?

—Son bellísimos —le dijo mientras se incorporaba sobre las sábanas harapientas—. Venían a rescatarme de los salvajes.

—¿Salvajes? Es curioso, así nos dicen algunos.

—Para mí, ellos lo son —opinó, no queriendo dejar su hermoso sueño de lado, quería ver más de lo que la Pirámide Invertida podía ofrecerle.

—Sea quién sea el salvaje, debemos comer —dijo y le dio una palmada en la rodilla—. Hoy iremos por Bosque Oscuro, Yamato dice que demoraremos días en ir y volver. Quizás pueda traerte la Flor del Sueño para que dejes atrás esas fantasías.

A Mimi no le gustó la broma y la vio desaparecer de la celda que compartían.

Las cocinas seguían tan rancias como el día anterior. Los puestos a un lado de cada olla común ya estaban asignados y las chicas luchaban con el espeso ungüento para que no pegara más ranciedad a las ollas. Con una sonrisa, se acercó y con falso remordimiento le preguntó a una de las chicas de las ollas si había algo que ella podía hacer.

—No mucho —le comentó con la frente sudorosa, dentro de la Pirámide casi no había ventilación y el calor que emanaba de las ollas era insoportable—. Podrías llevarles almuerzo a los chicos del puesto de vigilancia.

—¡Está bien! —dijo con pereza fingida. Se echó un saco de harapos al hombro y salió de las dependencias de las ollas mugrosas. Siguió a su nariz hasta donde el olor era menos intenso, ya que la luz allí era escasa. Escaló empinadas rampas a medio roer, sujetas solo por gruesas ramas que comenzaban a dominar el paisaje. Según contaban, a la Pirámide antes la rodeaba un gran desierto seco. Trepó guiada por la luz y por fin comenzaron a llegarle a los oídos sonidos propios de un asentamiento humano. El golpe de metal cortando madera para calentar las inmundas ollas, los gritos de los hombres de lanzas merodeando por todo el campo y los silbidos de los vigías que se comunicaban entre ellos como si fueran pájaros. Mimi se sonrió, odiaba la Pirámide y sus ollas, odiaba estar ocultándose en la mugre, ella soñaba con un palacio, con gente que la adorara y mimara.

—Princesa, ¿qué haces aquí? —escuchó, sabiéndose descubierta. Frunció el entrecejo y bufó, Taichi siempre llegaba a molestarla cuando trataba de alejarse de su prisión. Él como explorador brillaba, por eso no tenía quejas. Ella como cocinera apestaba tanto como las ollas, por eso nunca iba a dejar de escaparse.

—¿Tan temprano espiándome? Consíguete una novia.

—No estoy espiándote —comentó un tanto dolido por lo de la novia. La había perdido cuando con Daisuke se adentraron en la selva para buscar un nuevo asentamiento. Lo que fue triunfo para él y su admirador más cercano, fue el tiempo necesario para que Sora y Yamato se acercaran y se dieran cuenta que eran el uno para el otro. Aunque la pelirroja siempre le negara que tuviera algo antes con el explorador, Mimi sabía que en algo mentía. Sora pestañaba demasiado cuando decía algo que no era cierto—. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Igual yo —indicó la chica y le dio dos palmadas al saco que traía acuestas—. Pensaba que eras explorador y aún así te veo aquí. ¿No deberías estar explorando algo?

—Y yo pensaba que eras cocinera, preocupada de llenarnos el estómago. —Mimi se detuvo y le dedicó sus ojos entornados, el castaño decidió que era suficiente con su pequeña batalla interminable y aclaró su garganta—. Ayer llegó una compañía del Emperador, dicen que emboscaron a unos demonios hace unos días. Llevaban trece de nosotros para comerciar, unos cuantos se unirán a él, otros pasarán un tiempo con nosotros hasta que los demonios dejen de estas tierras.

—Genial —empezó la chica rodando los ojos—, más bocas que alimentar.

—No digas eso, princesita. Si un demonio te captura, te gustaría que al rescatarte te tiendan una mano, ¿o no?

—Para que eso suceda, tendría que salir de las cocinas bajo tierra —indicó molesta. Levantó la mano en un gesto quela eximía de despedirse, se sabía irracional y berrinchuda pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante una sociedad que la obligaba a pulular las sombras y la inmundicia. Estar dentro de una sociedad que no cambiaba desde hace varias generaciones, que como su madre había sido la cocinera principal en su tiempo, su hija había sido condenada a su mismo destino. No estaría tan resentida de no haber experimentado esos sueños que, con cada año que pasaba, se hacían más reales.

—¡Te recuerdo que estás en la superficie! —le gritó cuando ya había caminado más de veinte pasos y ya se encontraba en la herrería del asentamiento. El martilleo constante y el siseo del agua hirviendo al contacto con el metal al rojo vivo la hizo sonreír, no porque quisiera esa profesión dura para ella, sino porque por mucho tiempo había estado enamorada de un aprendiz de herrero que había abdicado para irse con el Emperador.

Suspiró, si había alguien en el asentamiento que la entendía, ese era Takeru. Y para verlo tenía que trepar uno de los árboles más altos que había en los alrededores. Su profesión era de vigía y alertaba a todo el campamento cuando se acercaba una amenaza. Él era un soñador, ella una fantasiosa, y podían encontrarse en medio. Se animó a sí misma, colgó bien el saco a su espalda y se subió la falda harapienta desde sus tobillos hasta los muslos. Por orden de la cocina, las cocineras debían llevar las telas hasta el suelo para cubrirlas del fuego y las salpicaduras de las ollas que usualmente estaban hirviendo; y eso era otro aspecto de su profesión que odiaba. Amaba mostrar sus piernas. Subió por las argollas de hierro clavadas al tronco del árbol, manteniendo su mente en su objetivo, no en el suelo, como Takeru le había enseñado.

—Buenos días —le dijo, con las mejillas acaloradas y cansada por el ejercicio. Con un escalofrío en la espalda a causa del vértigo, se sentó a un lado del tronco, lista para enterrar las uñas en la corteza cuando el viento frío soplara con violencia. Takeru estaba sentado en una rama con la espalda encorvada y las piernas colgando hacia el abismo.

—Buenos días —le respondió él sonriendo. Mimi sacó del saco pan duro y unas frutas, y se las extendió. Takeru aceptó las frutas y ellas se quedó con el resto del botín, ambos suspiraron abstrayéndose en el mar de árboles que se extendía ante ellos. Una pequeña franja en el horizonte de un color amarillento les indicaba que muchos kilómetros más allá empezaba el desierto. Ninguno de los ellos había llegado tan lejos—. ¿Supiste lo que sucedió ayer por la noche? Una compañía…

—Sí, lo sé. Me trae sin cuidado lo que haga o no el Emperador.

—Puede que venga.

—¿Y qué? Reclutará a unos cuantos y se marchará. —Mimi pellizcó el pan y de pronto se le quitó el hambre. Takeru ya se había terminado la fruta y se estaba limpiando su jugo con la manga de su chaleco. Se veía más limpio que los harapos de ella al estar más tiempo al aire libre. Le extendió el pan y miró hacia el asentamiento, consciente del miedo que le daría después. Todos allá abajo trabajaban a gusto con sus profesiones para mantener las generaciones viviendo sin demonios y sin ninguna otra obligación que seguir respirando. No había emoción alguna allí para ella.

—¿Estuviste soñando otra vez?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó sonrojada, sintiendo que por poco la impresión la hizo caer. Takeru era un año menor que ella pero parecía unos tres años mayor. Era más maduro de lo que ella sería, y aunque ser vigía era aburrido y las condiciones de trabajo eran duras en invierno y un poco menos duras en verano, no se quejaba y le sacaba el lado positivo.

El rubio sonrió.

—Siempre vienes cuando pasa eso. Últimamente pasa seguido, no te veía desde la semana pasada, ¿no es así?

—Sí, a la princesa le está molestando algo.

—¿Qué cosa le podría molestar a una princesa? —Preguntó sonriente. Era la única persona que se preocupada por lo que sucedía mientras dormía. Sora quería dormirla con la Flor del Sueño, una planta bien fea que crecía al pie de las montañas y que dormías tan profundamente que normalmente no soñabas nada. Y Tai solo decía que eran sueños y que los sueños no se hacían realidad.

Mimi hizo memoria.

—Creo que amenazan sus tierras y ella no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Está esperando que pase lo imposible.

—No es un sueño muy lindo —admitió él, dejó el pan a un lado, apoyado en la rama junto a él. Parecía que estaba recordando algo pero finalmente la miró para oír su respuesta aunque ella no tuviera ninguna.

—Ella quiere escapar pero no puede dejar su reino. Es triste pero me siento identificada con ella.—Takeru asintió con la cabeza, varias veces había escuchado los berrinches de la chica de las cocinas y varias veces había descifrado el mensaje oculto detrás de sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que ella se sentía igual que la princesa de los sueños incluso antes de que se lo dijera.

—Hay veces que hablas de tus sueños y creo que me pasa lo mismo —indicó para subirle el ánimo, Mimi lo miró expectante—. No es mientras sueño, a veces estoy aquí vigilando por horas y no hay más movimiento que el de las copas de los árboles siendo perturbadas por el viento a mis pies y siento que vuelo. He visto el desierto que hay más allá, la fortaleza del Emperador y el mar de agua. Es algo que difícilmente podría imaginar, ¿verdad?

Mimi asintió, ella tampoco había visto una fortaleza de setos y espinos, de flores y hojas, y aún así había estado allí. Sonrió de lado con el pecho inflado de emoción. Sabía que Takeru tenía algo especial desde la primera vez que lo había visto cuando tan solo era un niño llorica y estaba segura que él había visto algo en ella que la diferenciaba del resto. Aunque también lo había visto en Hikari, la hermana de Taichi, incluso quizás más especial que ella.

—Hikari…

—Sí, a ella le pasa lo mismo —respondió él—. Pero ella entrará al Templo para dejar de sentirlo.

—Doncella del Templo, ¿quién lo diría? —Resopló Mimi—. Taichi debe estar muy contento… —Y no, él estaba furioso. Esas chicas se vestían de blanco y se pasaban la vida alabando a una estatua milenaria, murmurando y quemando hierbas aromáticas. Mimi quería decir que a la chiquilla se había contagiado de la «Fiebre del Templo», que ni siquiera las algas mágicas de Jou podrían salvar una fiebre como esa, ya que más que una fiebre, era una locura demencial.

Un cuerno sonó, una, dos, tres veces. Era algo importante y la chica de la cocina sintió el corazón bombeándole en la garganta. Si no la encontraban a un lado de las ollas, sería el fin de su carrera como repartidora y de ver la luz del sol.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Mimi. Debe ser el Emperador.

* * *

Mina hablaba por él cuando llegaron al campamento. Luego de la emboscada y la posterior charla con los hombres del Emperador, supo que debía mantener sus preguntas dentro de su cabeza y su boca cerrada. Estaba visiblemente nervioso con todo lo que le rodeaba; en el mundo digital no vivían personas, aunque lo habían intentado unos cuantos, siempre fracasaban en la colonización. Pronto, llegó el virus que hizo imposible la tarea. Algunos compañeros digimon comenzaron a volver a las etapas básicas de crecimientos, mientras que otras crecían y perdían la consciencia. En este lugar, las personas vivían hacía siglos apostadas en campamentos, protegiéndose de los demonios que los atacaban. El encuentro con Mina parecía una curiosa coincidencia, la chica era idéntica a la elegida de la India pero no debían ser la misma persona. La Mina de este mundo era más fibrosa y desconfiada, pero cuando entraba en confianza se asemejaba bastante a que él conoció. Ahora, ella estaba junto a él en una tienda, miraba insistentemente hacia la salida pero se negaba a moverse.

Las preguntas eran demasiadas.

—Necesito ir a la Pirámide —le dijo el pelirrojo. Tenía la tarjeta con la banda magnética en sus manos como si fuera a usarla prontamente. Sin embargo, haberla visto en medio de una selva y un asentamiento hizo que perdiera las esperanzas de encontrar algún indicio de los funcionarios que hasta hace unas horas trabajaban ahí. Mina negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie debe saber que eres mago, si el Emperador se entera…

—No lo soy —repuso él. Mina hablaba de los magos como los que causaron el fin de la era humana. Para ella, estar allí en la Pirámide era una ofensa. Los Isleños del Sur no adoraban a Genai como los norteños sí hacían, como le había dicho la chica. Koushiro se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y luego se las pasó por su cabello rojo hasta la nuca, donde sus manos se detuvieron. Quisiera o no aceptarlo, parecía que se había ido a otra dimensión. Una cruda, incivilizada y extraña. Había visto una herrería, torres de vigilancia y arcos y flechas.

—Solo los magos saben leer los símbolos. —Mina lo había visto cuando pasó sus dedos sobre una inscripción olvidada en medio de la selva, cuando se acercaban al asentamiento. No había podido descifrarlo, él no recordaba todos los símbolos pero sí estaba seguro que eran los mismos que estaban grabados por todo el mundo digital y que había pasado toda la vida estudiándolos—. ¿Qué decía?

—No lo sé… —admitió. Desabotonó la chaqueta para refrescarse un tanto y sus dedos rosaron el estuche refrigerante con la vacuna, quitó la mano y luego de una vacilación, volvió a prender la tarjeta de identificación a su chaqueta blanca y gruesa—. Espérame aquí.

—Te descubrirán —advirtió no muy contenta.

—No soy mago, sólo investigador. —Había decidido dejar de ser un científico ya que la palabra no tenía valor allí, solo eras un cazador, un recolector o explorador. Retiró la tela que lo separaba del exterior y suspiró. Allá afuera todo era ajeno, haciendo que no supiera por dónde empezar. Arrugó la frente cuando miró hacia el cielo y el sol le lastimó los ojos al estar sobre su cabeza, se animó y comenzó a caminar hacia la Pirámide con la espalda recta y sudorosa. Mina lo siguió a unos treinta pasos de distancia, como si quisiera que no supiera que lo seguía.

Nadie parecía preocuparse de él, excepto unos cuantos que abiertamente tocaron la tela de su chaqueta. En ese lugar todo era harapos, faldas largas y lisas o pantalones ligeros y rasgados, así que no se extrañó que su chaqueta fuese tan llamativa, si bien estaba algo sucia luego de su andar por el desierto y por la selva, no se comparaba con los harapos que tenía la gente de ese lugar. La capucha de Mina solía ser linda, notaba que los colores brillaban bajo la mugre del viaje con los hombres de lino. Koushiro no estaba seguro si volvería a su hogar al otro lado de la Puerta, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que si se quedaba, se iría a las Islas del Sur.

La Pirámide estaba ante él, con un aspecto más antiguo y derruido de lo que recordaba. Hace una semana la había visitado y era imposible que estuviese así con el pasar de unos días. Definitivamente no era la misma estructura, en cierto sentido. Dio un paso hacia adelante pero alguien lo detuvo, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —La pregunta era difícil de contestar, ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni buscando. Se volteó y vio una cara conocida. Cabello castaño y desordenado y piel morena, complexión fibrosa y personalidad altiva—. Solo pueden entrar los nativos de estas tierras, ¿acaso eres de aquí?

—Trabajaba aquí. —No era mentira, pero tampoco era una verdad completa. Koushiro frunció la boca a la espera que el hombre le creyera un ápice—. Alguna vez, quizás, ya no estoy seguro de lo que pasó aquí. Es por eso que debo entrar.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido. —«Nada tiene sentido», pensó el pelirrojo—, ¿y bien?

—Taichi, hay símbolos allá dentro que pueden ayudarme a entender y poder explicártelo.—El aludido soltó su chaqueta como si tuviera alguna peste y corría peligro de contagiarse. Repasó los instantes previos, seguro de que nunca le había dicho su nombre. El pelirrojo se arregló la chaqueta como pudo y palpó donde estaba el estuche refrigerante, estaba tan cerca de llegar a su objetivo y no podía darse el lujo de perderla, aunque podía asegurar que allí adentro no iba a encontrar ningún sujeto al cual realizarle los estudios pertinentes, y si lo hubiera, no sabría cómo enviárselos a Miyako Ichijouji. Taichi apretó los dientes y los puños, al igual que Mina, era menor que él, pero la diferencia era de unos dos o tres años. Con ella, debía tener unos diez.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Koushiro, investigador de bioingeniería digital aquí en la Pirámide Invertida. Estamos desarrollando una vacuna contra un virus detectado en los digimon que apareció hace cinco años, pierden consciencia o sus características hasta llegar a su etapa básica. —Había dicho todo lo que era y hacía con la esperanza de que el líder dejara de desconfiar de él, aún sabiendo que quizás ninguna palabra tendría sentido—. Te conozco, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Para ser amigo primero debo conocerte —resolvió frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca te he visto en mi vida.

—Lo sé, pero también conozco a Yamato, a Sora… A Jou, a... —No pudo seguir, ya que Taichi dio dos pasos hacia atrás como si la peste ya se hubiese propagado—. Tu madre hacía comida terrible pero de alguna forma siempre me gustó. Era saludable.

—¿Por qué quieres ver los símbolos? —rebatió como si quisiera dejar de oír cosas que el pelirrojo no debía saber. Su madre había sido cocinera, siempre preocupada de su labor como Mimi nunca lo sería. Pero ya estaba muerta y él había quedado a cargo de su pequeña hermana enfermiza.

—Quiero saber porqué estoy aquí, verás… Soy de aquí pero vivo en otro tiempo… —Se escuchaba a sí mismo y entendía lo ilógico que se oía. Taichi estaba enfadado y confundido, y lo peor de todo es que estaba solo enfrentándose al hombre de discurso extraño.

—Porque es un mago, por eso quiere ver los símbolos —dijo Mina, acercándose con su capucha sucia—. Los magos son los únicos que pueden leer los símbolos, ¿eso no debería saberlo un norteño mejor que la palma de su mano? —Taichi no respondió, no se veía muy seguido a una isleña tan al norte—. Llévanos a ver los símbolos, por favor.

—¿También los lees?

—No —resolvió con una sonrisa cálida—, él me dijo que me había visto con Meramon y quiero saber más.

—Eso es una estupidez, ningún demonio acompañaría a un humano.

—A ti te acompaña Greymon —indicó Koushiro, aclaró la garganta y miró hacia el suelo, no estando seguro si debió haber dicho eso en voz alta. Le hizo un gesto a la isleña con la cabeza para que entrara a la Pirámide y la ayudó a pasar sobre una gruesa raíz que dificultaba el paso. Taichi cerró la marcha con el ceño fruncido—. Por aquí —indicó y se adentró en la penumbra. Intuyó que hacia donde se dirigía nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, ya que no había suficiente luz para andar sin tropezar y las marcas de hollín de las antorchas desaparecían. No debía servirles de mucho ese lado, y a él, no le servía mucho el lado que ellos ocupaban. Era una extraña y aliviadora coincidencia. No quería que muchos ojos estuvieran pendientes de lo que iba a hacer.

Mina tropezó y él la sostuvo torpemente.

—No deberíamos seguir, no hay caso si no ves los símbolos —murmuró ella.

—Son los símbolos en el centro los que me interesan. —No tenía linterna ni nada para hacer luz. Miró hacia atrás donde Taichi no le quitaba el ojo de encima y sintió que lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Koushiro frunció la boca y se alejó de Mina para acercarse a una pared y leer con la poca luz que llegaba alguna inscripción—. Necesito un marcador… —Ninguno de los dos movió un músculo facial—, un carbón —se corrigió dudoso.

Taichi sonrió y se fue, el ruido de sus pasos alejarse hizo que al pelirrojo se le revolviera el estómago y estaba seguro de que Mina se sentía igual de nerviosa que él. Unos instantes después, el moreno volvió con algo en la mano y se lo extendió.

—No sé qué pretendes pero no hará luz, es parte de lo que quedó de madero de la antorcha.—Con eso bastaba para el pelirrojo, cortó el trozo de madero carbonizado hasta que fuese del tamaño del marcador que había pedido en un principio y volvió a buscar el símbolo. Nunca olvidaría su significado, o más bien, lo que se hacía con él.

—Este símbolo es de «apagado» —explicó con el carboncillo en la mano—, solo se borra una línea y ya. Pero si vuelves a dibujarla… —Cuando lo hizo, una luz tenue comenzó a encenderse sobre sus cabezas, luego le acompañó otra, y otra, hasta que incontables luces aparecieron por el corredor olvidado de la Pirámide—. Significa «encendido».

* * *

 _Gracias por leer esta nueva historia fumada y aventurezca/sci-fi._


	2. Mago

Nexus

Capítulo II: «Mago.»

* * *

La noche se cerró sobre el asentamiento humano y Mimi por fin pudo subir a la superficie. Se ató la enorme falda a los muslos para que no notaran que una cocinera había escapado de sus labores y así pasar como una recolectora o una curandera en entrenamiento. Ninguna de esas profesiones tenía un distintivo llamativo como la falda larga en las cocineras, por lo que fácilmente pudo mezclarse con el resto de los humanos que pululaban la superficie.

La herrería tenía sus fraguas con unas cuantas brasas a medio apagar, los vigías cambiaban de turno y los soldados se apostaban en las torres. Todo ese movimiento se veía enrarecido con la comitiva que había llegado el día anterior. Todos comentaban lo que había sucedido, el Emperador había utilizado magia para traer un demonio a su bando y destrozar un puñado de comerciantes de humanos. A Mimi le parecía idiota que creyeran esa tontería y no le creyeran a ella lo que ocurría en sus sueños. Ningún demonio lucharía en pos de un humano.

Masticó una manzana que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su enorme falda y observó a su alrededor, buscando a los trece que habían salvado para preguntarles lo que se comentaba en las cocinas. Sin embargo, por mucho que buscara, veía gente que nunca había visto en su vida y que probablemente vivían allí desde el nacimiento y se quedarían a vivir allí hasta morir. Eso era otro punto malo de estar enclaustrada en las cocinas, solo conocías a los cocineros y un puñado de gente de tu infancia. Lanzó el corazón de la manzana a la selva, esperando que algún día creciera un árbol muy grande para que un descendiente de Takeru vigilara el perímetro. Sonrió perezosa y siguió caminando por el asentamiento.

Vio que Taichi estaba frente a la tienda del Templo, seguramente esperando a su hermana doncella. Se escabulló hacia el otro lado, él tenía una especie de sexto sentido de encontrar princesas de las cocinas fugitivas y no quería que su pequeña aventura terminara tan pronto. Llegó hasta una torre y le sonrió a un soldado, este se sonrojó y volvió la vista al bosque. Mimi rió extasiada, ese era su juego en la superficie.

—¡Mimi! —gritó una chica detrás de ella. La cocinera no puso buena cara cuando escuchó su nombre tan fuerte. Si no era Taichi, sería otra persona la que la enviaría de vuelta a las cocinas. Miyako lo notó y se tapó la boca con un sonrojo que le cubrió hasta la punta de las orejas—. Disculpa.

—No vuelvas a ser tan descuidada —indicó con una mueca de reproche. La cazadora se encogió de hombros y Mimi sonrió sintiéndose culpable. Le ofreció una manzana que la chica aceptó gustosa y comenzaron a pasearse por el asentamiento como lo hacían siempre que se veían.

Dieron una vuelta entera por lugar y llegaron hasta la Pirámide Invertida. Si veían a Mimi cerca de la entrada, nadie la podía acusar de fugitiva, ya que podía alegar que el calor la sofocó de tal forma que tuvo que salir. A esas horas no debía haber nadie rondando la entrada, como cuando había salido, pero en esos momentos estaba atiborrado de gente. Si las cocinas inmundas estaban bajo la superficie, en los túneles que había bajo la Pirámide, en el interior de esta se reunían los líderes de cada profesión del asentamiento.

—Hay un gran alboroto por la compañía del Emperador —explicó la cazadora, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza en un visible gesto de pereza, el arco y sus flechas colgaban de cada lado de sus caderas y no llevaba una falda, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de un pantalón de piel que Mimi envidiaba con toda su alma—. Al parecer, él quiere formar una alianza con la gente del Norte.

—No somos muchos —graznó ella, sabía que no había lugar para una cocinera en la Fortaleza del Emperador por lo que no le quitaba el sueño esa vía de escape. Habría más aprendices de herrería.

—Hay más asentamientos norteños —rió Miyako, ella había visitado esos lugares ya que los cazadores no se perfeccionaban en su aldea natal. Viajaban mucho, hablaban muchos dialectos, aprendían a vivir solos en el bosque. Sora también había sido cazadora hasta que decidió cazar otras cosas, como hierbas, plantas y cortezas, complementando a Yamato en su calidad de explorador. En cambio, jamás quiso hacerlo con Taichi—. Debe ser algo serio.

—Siempre dicen lo mismo.

—Trajeron a un mago —rebatió la cazadora. Mimi frunció el ceño, disgustada, no había magos desde que la ambición aplastó a los humanos. Los magos habían construido la Pirámide Invertida y hablaban en un lenguaje de signos que ya nadie entendía, además de haber mantenido controlados a los demonios. No recordaba más de la historia que contaban las doncellas del Templo—. No lo ha demostrado pero habla cosas que nadie entiende.

—Tonterías —dijo Mimi, Miyako dejó el tema hasta ahí y comenzó a hablarle de lo que había hecho en el día pero por más que la cocinera asintiera, no la estaba escuchando. Un mago podría decirle qué significaban sus sueños, las visiones de Takeru y sanar la locura de Hikari. Quizás podría convencer a la Gran Cocinera que la dejara ejercer otra profesión. Incluso podría irse con él como aprendiz de mago. Y sin pensarlo, Mimi se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Quiero conocer a ese mago.

—Dijiste que era una tontería —rebatió la cazadora algo extrañada pero Mimi ya lo había decidido. Lo veía en sus ojos que quemaban con el fogón de las cocinas—. Te llevaré pero no esperes que te dejen hablar con él. Es extraño.

Entraron a la Pirámide Invertida y subieron por ella. Era extraña la influencia que tenían los cazadores, algo que no tenían las cocineras, Mimi lo atribuía al arco, a las flechas y las dagas que supuestamente un cazador siempre tenía ocultas bajo su ropa y en sus pantalones de piel. La castaña la siguió con la cabeza en alto, nadie sabía qué era ella por su falda recogida.

Miyako abrió una puerta y aparecieron más escaleras en frente. Casi decepcionada, Mimi la siguió hasta que llegaron al último piso de la estructura milenaria, hasta que lo que sería el techo de esta. Desde allí se veía el mar de árboles, el puesto de vigía de Takeru parecía un pequeño árbol en sus primeros años de crecimiento. Mimi no sabía que existía un lugar así.

—Buscamos al mago —anunció Miyako, un norteño de las Tierras Heladas se le acercó. Era pálido como la nieve y su pelo era tan rubio que parecía ser cano, era perfecto para ser un cazador mimetizado con sus territorios. A diferencia del hielo, su personalidad parecía ser cálida. Sin embargo, al sonreírle como había hecho con el soldado anteriormente, el norteño pareció inmune a sus encantos. Seguramente estaba enamorado de Miyako.

—Se fue hace unas horas. Está en el Templo, las preguntas que hacía solo podían responderlas las doncellas.

—Gracias, Alexei —dijo la cazadora a su colega y se dispuso a irse por donde vino. Taichi debió haberlo llevado allá, no estaba ahí para ver a su hermana y Mimi se recriminó a sí misma. Podría haber conocido al mago hace mucho tiempo atrás. Le dio una mirada periférica al techo de la Pirámide, estaba devorado por la vegetación que trepaba por un lado. No encendían fogatas ahí y la cocinera podía asegurar que tenían ahí al cazador de las Tierras Heladas porque podía aguantar las bajas temperaturas y vigilar y dar caza a cualquier demonio que utilizara el follaje para subir.

Bajaron en silencio, Mimi porque pensaba en el mago y Miyako porque estaba cansada por su profesión. Pasaron por la puerta donde el olor de las ollas rancias las despertó del ensimismamiento y volvieron a estar en la superficie, de pie sobre la tierra pisoteada por generaciones y generaciones de humanos.

—Iré al Templo. —Miyako asintió con la cabeza ante la afirmación, no estaba segura si la cocinera quería que la acompañara porque no entendía la urgencia de conocer al mago que en un principio negó. Mimi tenía los más extraños encaprichamientos—. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Adiós, Mimi.

Corrió hasta la tienda del Templo, la que encerraba la estatua de Genai y lo veneraban de día y de noche, encendiendo velas y hierbas aromáticas para honrar su imagen. Era un joven apuesto convertido en piedra, Mimi siempre había pensado que si él estuviese vivo, lo amaría con locura. Había sido el primer hombre en dominar a los demonios.

Vio a Taichi en la puerta aún, no se les permitía entrar en la tienda a los hombres solteros capaces de perturbar la concentración de las doncellas. Aunque fuese hermano de una de ellas. Sin embargo, un mago masculino sí se les estaba permitido penetrar en la tienda. Él la vio acercársele con la falda recogida y frunció las cejas. Sabía su secreto de cocinera fugitiva y era su deber devolverla a las ollas, pero Mimi siempre lo desconcertó, así que siempre le daba el beneficio de la duda cada vez que aparecía en la superficie.

—Vine a ver al mago.

—No eres la única —resolvió él—. No creía que fuera un mago hasta que lo oí hablar; quizás no haga cosas mágicas como dicen los cuentos, pero sabe cosas que nadie debería saber.

—Quizás sepa lo que signifiquen mis sueños. —Taichi la miró de hito a hito, la cocinera siempre lo convencía de alguna u otra forma—. Juro que me quedaré tranquila si obtengo una respuesta.

Taichi dejó de mirarla y apartó un poco la tela para dejarla entrar a la tienda. Mimi sonrió agradecida, y entró a la tienda con el corazón en la garganta, como si fuese a caer del puesto de vigilancia de Takeru otra vez. Dentro de ese lugar se asemejaba a la atmósfera caliente de las cocinas, pero con un olor agradable en vez del rancio de las ollas. El humo cargado de hollín era reemplazado con la ceniza suave de las hierbas aromáticas. Estaba segura de que si ella no se enamorara tanto, cambiaría sin dudarlo de profesión a la de una doncella. Unas hermanas estaban arrodilladas frente a la estatua mientras murmuraban cánticos tristes, oyó las voces susurrantes de un hombre y las de otras hermanas más adentro de la tienda. Sentía miedo de abrir la boca porque verían su corazón latiendo en la garganta.

—Disculpe —murmuró cuando llegó hasta ellos. El mago no era más que unos centímetros más alto que ella y tenía el pelo del color de las brasas de la fragua de los herreros, no quería decepcionarse del aspecto del mago. Se lo había imaginado tan apuesto como Genai—. Disculpe —reiteró. Las hermanas dieron cuenta de ella y le sonrieron, una de ellas era Hikari. El mago se volteó finalmente para verla.

—¿Mimi? —dijo él, sus ojos negros la penetraron y sintió cómo la atravesaba un recuerdo que pensó había enterrado en su memoria.

—¿Koushiro? —Suspiró recordando al chiquillo que la acompañó al Laberinto—. Deberías estar muerto.

—Es algo complicado… —indicó encogiéndose de hombros. Todavía no tenía una idea clara de lo que estaba sucediendo, las doncellas le habían hablado de los tiempos de los magos, de Genai, de la ambición y la desaparición. Todo ocurrido hace siglos atrás. Nadie sabía con exactitud lo que representaba la Pirámide Invertida. De hecho, nadie sabía con exactitud alguna una cosa, ya que relato comenzaba con un «dicen» y terminaba con un «todo el mundo lo sabe». Volvió a mirar a las doncellas, a Hikari y su superiora—. Discúlpennos.

—Ve hacia la luz —se despidió la mayor, en un saludo que al parecer era típico del Templo.

Mimi lo miraba como si tuviera la misma peste que Taichi le atribuía afuera de la Pirámide, murmurando cosas inentendibles a causa de su supuesta muerte, su transformación a mago y un no-sé-qué de un laberinto. Tomó a la chica del brazo para hacer que lo siguiera donde fuera que pudieran tener privacidad. Ella era la única que pareció recordarlo. Taichi no lo hizo, Takeru tampoco; había visto al rubio menor a las afueras de la tienda del Templo al entrar pero no hubo más que un intercambio de miradas entre dos personas que se topaban en la calle.

Al salir, el moreno esperaba y abrió con sorpresa los ojos. Mimi lloraba a borbotones y el mago la llevaba del brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Mimi?

—¡Debería estar muerto! —resolvió ella, gritando con una fuerza desmedida en la voz. Koushiro se encogió de hombros y se alejó, preguntándose dónde estaría Mina en esos momentos—. ¡Lloré meses por ti! ¿No tuviste eso en consideración? Me culparon a mí de tu desaparición.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el explorador, tomándola de los hombros al ver que el pelirrojo no hacía nada. Lo poco que entendía era que Koushiro era una persona que no debería estar en ese lugar y que probablemente por quién Mimi lloraba no era él, pero sí lo era. Un doble, quizás.

—Él se perdió en el laberinto conmigo cuando éramos niños, yo salí pero él no —comentó con hipo, estaba cabizbaja con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Se debatía en ver o no al pelirrojo y él mantenía su vista pegada al suelo. Sus pupilas se movían frenéticamente como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—No era yo exactamente, pero seguramente debí morir en este mundo para que yo llegara a reemplazarme. —Sonaba raro dicho así pero esa era la verdad. Esa Mimi y ese Taichi eran como los recordaba en su mundo natal, pero habían vivido vidas totalmente distintas.

Mimi se zafó y se marchó caminando echa una furia. Soltó su falda larga para que se arrastrara por el suelo, levantando polvo en su pesada marcha hacia las cocinas.

* * *

—Ha sido un largo viaje —indicó su hermano caminando detrás de él. Si estaba realmente cansado, Ken no lo notaba; Osamu tenía la extraña habilidad de permanecer optimista frente a cualquier situación. Sea en medio de un calor abrazador en medio del desierto o un frío invernal en las Tierras Heladas, el mayor siempre tenía una sonrisa estampada en los labios. Era como si fuera su opuesto, Ken no se permitía mostrarse alegre ante ninguna situación. Su seriedad era inquebrantable—. Creo que me apetece quedarme una temporada para no volver a caminar en un tiempo.

—Sabes que eso no es posible —graznó él. Se calzó sobre los hombros la capa oscura que siempre llevaba en público, su distintivo como el Emperador. El hombre que había decidido poner fin a la era de los demonios y revivir los tiempos cuando Genai caminaba por el mundo. Si bien nadie sabía cómo era que ejercía su poder ni la fuente de ella, todo apuntaba que era el mejor de todos los tiempos. Y Ken sería su descendiente—. ¿Estás seguro de que está aquí?

—¿Quién? —Murmuró, tenía la boca llena de fruta como si nada le preocupara—. Claro, sí, la chica está aquí. Es una chica, ¿te conté?

—No importa si es o no una chica —rebatió. La capa era lisa, ligera y negra, al igual que sus pantalones y el jubón. Ni iría a usar los guantes porque en aquel lugar del norte había más calidez que frío. Osamu era su lado sentimental, lo que todavía lo ligaba a los humanos, pero él quería ser más que eso—. Me importa si es una como yo.

—Lo es, y hay más. Mejores que la rubia, la de las Tierras Heladas. —Se refería a Catherine, estaba en la Fortaleza esperándolos. No era una de las favoritas de Osamu pero fue la primera que habían encontrado—. Hay uno chico.

—Arréglate, los buscaremos y trataremos de irnos hoy —dijo mientras espiaba sacando tela de la tienda que le habían ofrecido en el asentamiento. Era un lugar ruidoso y antiguo, con una estructura creada hace siglos de una pirámide invertida y una estatua de Genai. No había muchos hombres y mujeres que le gustaran para que merodearan en la Fortaleza, todos parecían sucios y estúpidos—. ¿Dijiste que estaba en el Templo?

—Sí, los otros no lo sé. —Estaba calzándose su propia capa, era más clara que la de su hermano menor, como todo lo demás; pero se detuvo de pronto, como si hubiese detectado algo más. Su mirada se endureció y Ken lo observó en silencio—. Hay algo más, un hombre. No es uno de los tuyos.

—Lo buscaremos también, de algo debe servir —concluyó y salió de la tienda. Su vestimenta pulcra, y aunque oscura, causaba distinción en la muchedumbre del asentamiento y dio sus frutos al caminar por las calles atestadas, absolutamente todos se echaban hacia atrás y los dejaban pasar.

No fue difícil encontrar el Templo, era la tienda más grande y perfumada que había allí. Tuvieron que ir solos, sin escolta ni alguna comitiva, ya que no había un líder establecido en ese lugar inmundo, soloun puñado de líderes de cada profesión. Para Ken, no había ningún recolector o cocinero que fuese capaz de tener un juicio aceptable, por lo que no se molestó en pedirles audiencia.

Una chica de las Islas del Sur estaba sentada afuera de allí, como si esperara algo, y se levantó de golpe cuando los vio aparecer por entre la gente. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y bajó la vista cuando ambos hermanos pasaron junto a ella. Osamu se retrasó mirándola fijamente, había algo en su esencia que debía parecerle interesante. Luego, apuró los pasos y se reunió con el Emperador en la tienda del Templo.

—Necesito encontrar a alguien, me dijeron que se encontraba aquí —comenzó a decir Ken y una a una las hermanas doncellas empezaron a aparecer detrás de la estatua de Genai con la cabeza gacha y sus túnicas blancas que caían hasta el suelo sucio. Osamu comenzó a mirarlas y sonrió.

Se abrió paso por entre las chicas de distintas edades se detuvo en una de ellas.

—Ella es —le dijo a su hermano como si no hubiese nadie más en la tienda.

—Tráela —resolvió Ken y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que habían en la entrada. Osamu asintió con la cabeza y tomó a la chica por el hombro, pero al instante retiró su mano. Era como si tocar a la chica la piel se le hubiese quemado y el escolta del Emperador hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quejarse. A Ken le molestaban las quejas—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Me quemó.

—Yo no hice nada —se defendió, su voz era dulce e infantil—. Le juro que no hice nada —le dijo al hombre vestido de negro.

—No me importa si le hiciste algo o no —indicó con los ojos entornados—. Acércate, tengo algo que proponerte. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hikari.—Osamu seguía murmurando maldiciones a su espalda y presionando la mano entre sus rodillas como si así el dolor se le esfumaría. La castaña tuvo miedo de avanzar hacia él, su hermano le había advertido que había llegado el Emperador al asentamiento y ese hombre parecía calzar con las características. Le hizo una seña para que ella se acercara pero no supo si obedecerlo.

La hermana superiora entró entonces en la tienda y Hikari pudo soltar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones. Su hermano Taichi no podía ir a rescatarla porque había sido criado ahí y respetaba las creencias del Templo, aunque no las compartiera. No como el Emperador que no parecía respetar las reglas de nadie más que el de él. Pero por alguna razón, él le parecía menos peligroso que el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Disculpen, ningún hombre soltero puede ingresar.

—Podríamos estar casados —replicó Osamu elocuentemente—, pero no lo sabría de ninguna forma, ¿verdad?

—Necesito hablar con Hikari a solas —interrumpió el Emperador a su escolta, daba la impresión de que no le importaba mucho si hablaba o no. La hermana superiora negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie puede hablar con ella a solas, está preparándose para tomar los votos esta primavera.

—Si todavía no ha tomado los votos, no le pertenece al Templo todavía —afirmó el Emperador, arqueando una ceja. Hikari se sorprendió, él sí comprendía las creencias antiguas pero no estaba dispuesto a seguirlas. La hermana superiora no tuvo nada más que asentir y bajar la cabeza, no así la mirada—. Entonces es decisión de la chica escucharme o no.

El hombre se retiró de la tienda y su escolta lo siguió de cerca. Hikari resopló y supo que debía seguirlo. Afuera Taichi podría defender de un hombre como él, adentro solo tenía a la hermana superiora y no había logrado ahuyentarlo. Cerró los ojos y pasó saliva, miró a sus hermanas doncellas y siguió los pasos de los hombres desagradables. Oyó murmullos a su espalda, eran rezos a Genai para que la tuvieran en su gracia, ya que las doncellas en medio de la meditación previa a los votos, no podían poner un pie afuera sin que la luz que las rodeaba se mancillara un poco.

Osamu estaba con la chica de las Islas del Sur que acompañaba al mago, la hostigaba para que no se fuera a ir demasiado pronto.

—Sé que puedes usar el _nexus_. No debe ser mucho lo que puedas hacer hasta el momento, y ni siquiera sepas qué es lo que significa, pero sé que sientes que eres distinta al resto. —Hikari permaneció en silencio y frunció la boca. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo él hablaba con verdad—. Si vienes conmigo, te enseñaré a utilizarlo a la perfección.

—Quieres que abdique y vaya contigo a la Fortaleza —afirmó la doncella novicia. Emperador torció la boca en una sonrisa imperfecta y asintió.

—He venido por ti —confesó—, aprenderás más de Genai conmigo que en un Templo como este.

—¿Cómo sabes que sé usar eso?

—Mi hermano lo sabe, es el especial —murmuró el hombre de negro como si se tratara de una broma aunque en su voz no se distinguía la alegría que acompañaba al humor—. Y con el tiempo aprenderás a reconocer a alguien de tu tipo con solo mirarlo. Yo no te podía encontrar fácilmente porque no lo sabes usar y tu poder está oculto.

Hikari bajó la cabeza y los hombros. Intentaba pensar con claridad en una mente nublada. Su madre le había dado un nombre que la había destinado a ser doncella del Templo, y las enfermedades que la mantuvieron recluida en su celda familiar por casi toda su infancia. Sufría de fiebre constante y en las alucinaciones se veía a sí misma en lugares desconocidos con climas extremos. Su corazón latía con fuera cuando era otra y se detenía cuando volvía a ser la chica enfermiza en la celda mugrosa sobre las cocinas. Las doncellas del Templo curaban las enfermedades de la mente, y por medio de la meditación había podido acallar sus alucinaciones pero no parecía del todo efectivo.

Pensó en su hermano, lo único que le quedaba y sintió que se le hacía pedazos el corazón cuando pronunció las palabras hacia el Emperador. El mago no había podido entender su problema cuando ella se lo había expuesto pobremente porque la hermana superiora estaba a su lado, pero el Emperador decía conocer la solución, y no era domarlo y ocultarlo, sino domarlo y controlarlo.

—Acepto.

—Bien, no esperaba otra respuesta —dijo él, estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando apareció un hombre en su camino.

—Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo —dijo Taichi, sus puños estaban listos para estamparlos en su rostro pálido y sombrío. Osamu soltó a la isleña y se acercó a zancadas hacia su hermano para interponerse entre él y el harapiento.

—Tú no usas el _nexus_ , no me eres de utilidad —replicó él, viendo que Osamu negaba con la cabeza en un gesto severo.

Hikari se había ido a parar con su hermano para detenerlo. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él, el primer contacto que había tenido con su consanguíneo hace meses. Taichi la miró a los ojos y entornó los suyos, intentaba mantener la calma pero su pecho se llenaba y vaciaba con su respiración atormentada.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Por favor, hermano, déjame ir con él.

—No puedo cuidarte si te vas —advirtió de pronto. Allí en el asentamiento, se quedaba horas esperando a que la hermana superiora saliera para que le dijera cómo estaba su hermana y preguntarle si la fiebre había bajado. Con los meses, Hikari había dejado de tener episodios febriles y eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Sin embargo, ella no parecía feliz con su decisión de unirse al Templo, para él, ella estaba conformándose.

—No iré sola —respondió y con la punta de la nariz apuntó hacia Takeru que venía más pálido que de costumbre. Su traje verde de vigía estaba sucio, su cabello estaba despeinado a causa del viento y en una mano llevaba un saco de harapos con fruta y un pan a medio comer. Lo más seguro es que había estado escuchando todo en un punto cercano al bosque.

Ken miró a su hermano y éste asintió. El chico rubio también era uno de ellos.

—Bien, nos vamos.

—Espera, Ken—susurró su hermano—. La isleña tiene algo extraño, acompaña a alguien.

—Eso puede esperar.

* * *

Restregó la olla con fuerza, la fuerza que nunca había tenido para esa tarea y que ahora brotaba como si estuviese posesa. Sentía su cabello húmedo y adherido a su frente, y de ella se escapaban gotas de sudor que corrían, llegaban hasta la punta de su nariz y caían para mezclarse con el agua con costras de alimento antiquísimo que se despegaban de la superficie de la olla. Tomó un respiro en el que se sacó el sudor de la cara con la manga, antes de volcar el contenido del metal hueco hacia el río. La soltó al instante en que se vació, exhausta; sus brazos temblaban como gelatinas. Se echó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, rendida.

Nunca había trabajado tan arduamente en su vida. Si Taichi la viera en esos momentos, se sorprendería y felicitaría. Y seguro la nominaría a Gran Cocinera en el próximo Solsticio. Frunció el entrecejo, nunca en su vida había cocinado algo, solo revolvía el contenido de las ollas y las lavaba mal, como lo hacían todos los aprendices de cocinera. Todas las cocineras con experiencia les decían que las hacían trabajar el doble, mientras a algunos les molestara el comentario, Mimi lo usaba para escaparse de sus obligaciones.

Se levantó del suelo, alisó su falda y fue en busca de la olla olvidada en el río. La tiró sin mucho cuidado hacia donde ella hacía caído, decidiendo de pronto que ese sería el lugar donde apilaría las ollas limpias, y arrojó la siguiente olla inmunda al río. Comenzó nuevamente la tarea de restregar y restregar la suciedad. Las manos le dolían y pronto comprobó que sí tenían la habilidad de ponerse azules como Sora le había comentado una vez, y ella en su burbuja, no le había creído.

«No era yo exactamente, pero seguramente debí morir en este mundo para que yo llegara a reemplazarme.» Una olla más al suelo, su falda empapada hasta arriba de las rodillas pesaba más que nunca y su reflejo la miraba como si susurrara esa frase sin sentido alguno. Nadie moría pero seguía viviendo. Tomó a la última olla que se le había encomendado sin fuerzas, la arrastró hasta al agua y se la quedó mirando. Se sentó en el río con la olla. No estaba muerto, sin embargo, no había salido en años e inevitablemente lo declararon muerto. Era un chiquillo sin padres por lo que nadie había sufrido demasiado la pérdida y ella había decidido llorarlo por todos.

—Anda adentro, niña, ya hiciste bastante —indicó una cocinera mayor surcada por las arrugas—. Enviaré a otra aprendiz a que termine el trabajo.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y obedeció sin molestarse en replicar o agradecerle. El frío nocturno la rosó delicadamente, la falda mojada se fue llenando se tierra; su piel estaba erizada y su cabello alborotado. Siguió el camino delineado con antorchas que la llevaba de vuelta a la Pirámide Invertida para dejarse caer dentro de su celda sucia, seguramente sería su primera vez durmiendo plácidamente a causa de un trabajo bien hecho. Su andar era desaliñado, arrastraba los pies en vez de moverse grácilmente como siempre y sus brazos descansaban a cada uno de sus lados como dos bloques de metal. No vería absolutamente nada de no ser por las antorchas que la guiaban. Su respiraciónempezó a agitarse cuando comenzó a ver luciérnagas aparecían frente a ella, flotando como si lo hicieran en el agua. De sus pisadas brotaban capullos y flores pequeñas que inundaron el ambiente con su perfume dulzón, haciendo desaparecer el olor a leños quemados. Sus manos eran distintas cuando se las miró y ya no se encontraba en el camino entre el río y la Pirámide. Estaba en la fortaleza de setos y espinos, en un pasillo de madera que serpenteaba en el centro de un túnel arbóreo y lleno de cavidades donde se ocultaban sus sirvientes. Había silencio con excepción del canto de una doncella, un chorro delicado de agua corriendo y de insectos pequeños.

—Mimi —la llamaron de vuelta y volvió a estar junto a las antorchas. Unas manos le aprisionaban los hombros, era Taichi que la miraba con preocupación—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo. —Se miró las manos, seguían rojas y entumecidas, pero al menos habían entrado en calor y el azul había desaparecido por completo. Notó que sus rodillas temblaban bajo su falda mojada y sucia.

—Te llevaré a tu celda —indicó con preocupación, estaba más dulce que de costumbre. La atrajo hacia sí y la ayudó a echarse a andar—. Me gusta tu falda así, es como si te gustara tu profesión —murmuró casi con tristeza, estaba deprimido, lo notaba pero no podía hacer o decir nada al en el camino de las antorchas y cuando pestañaba volvía a la fortaleza de setos y espinos; pestañaba otra vez y volvía a ver las antorchas y escuchar al explorador. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y se mantenía quieta a la vez. Pensaba en el mago y luego en el hombre que esperaba audiencia. Era cocinera, luego princesa. Tenía hambre y al segundo quería vomitar. Tuvo suficiente y se detuvo, oía que alguien le hablaba en el otro lado preguntándole lo mismo que Taichi le estaba preguntando—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Necesito ayuda —susurró, la cabeza martillaba mientras que la nariz le sangraba. La princesa sufría al igual que ella por lo que en esos momentos se mantenían separadas. No la quería dentro de su cuerpo, ya no más. Taichi corrió, sus pasos le retumbaban en los oídos como si fueran explosiones. Las antorchas bailaban violentamente frente a sus ojos entornados, haciéndola sudar copiosamente y que sintiera que respirara fuego. Se ahogaba en aire y de su cuerpo corría sudor como si fuera un río de sal y su nariz uno de sangre.

Despertó en la celda, su falda seguía mojada pero ella estaba seca, le habían pasado un paño por todo el cuerpo mientras dormía. Había un aroma herbal allí y asumió que había ido una doncella del Templo a verla mientras dormía sin sueños. Taichi estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Creo que ya no te darán más trabajo, creen que te enfermas cada vez que lo haces.—Mimi solo sonrió cansada, no había tenido que ver con lo que había hecho con las ollas. Quizás el cansancio había ayudado para que soñara despierta pero nunca había sentido a la princesa en su mente, viendo las antorchas mientras ella veía su fortaleza. Algo debía significar.

—¿El mago sigue aquí?

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo el explorador con un suspiro—. Ya le he comentado lo que te sucedió y me dijo que debía consultarle a un curandero. Habló algo de la sangre y presión. Igualmente se veía preocupado.

—Necesito hablar con él, por favor. —Taichi levantó una ceja y luego la otra, pasó de la duda sarcástica a la sorpresa; la expresión de Mimi era elocuente. El castaño se levantó y caminó hasta el umbral.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, no soportaría perderte a ti también. —Desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos que conectaban las celdas con la salida de la Piramide y las cocinas. Mimi no comprendió pero la cabeza le dolía tanto que no se permitió pensar más allá de las palabras. Se levantó y desabotonó la falda húmeda y sucia para cambiarse a una menos sucia pero seca. Peinó cabello con los dedos y se sentó en la cama de paja, se alegraba que una doncella la hubiese honrado con su presencia ya que el lugar olería bien cuando Koushiro atravesara la puerta, y quizás con un poco de suerte, Sora podría deleitarse con el olor cuando llegara de Bosque Oscuro. Pensando en la pelirroja, se preguntó su tendría agua suficiente para prepararse un Té de la Doncella para no añadir una boca que alimentar al asentamiento. En medio único pensamiento calmado que tuvo en todo su día, apareció el pelirrojo en el umbral de la puerta, con su chaqueta de tejido extraño empolvada y su cabello rojo y liso despeinado por el viento nocturno.

—Buenas noches —indicó educadamente y esperó hasta que ella le permitiera entrar a la celda con un gesto. No era como Taichi que siempre entraba cuando se estaba cambiando la falda, como si todavía fuesen pequeños sin pudor—. Taichi me contó lo que te sucedió, me alegra que estés bien.

—Eres mago, debes saber algo de lo que siento.

—No soy esa clase de mago. —A Koushiro se le había agotado la paciencia con explicar lo que era un científico, luego investigador lo abrumó y terminó aceptando su profesión como «mago». Claro que no uno que podía hechizar a alguien o lanzar fuego de sus manos, sino que de la clase que escribía en ciertos lugares de la Pirámide para encender la luz. No podía hacerlo en cualquier pared, de eso estaba seguro—. Entiendo unos cuantos símbolos.

—De noche sueño que soy otra persona… —empezó la cocinera—, y hoy ella estuvo en mi mente. Es como si viajara a otro lugar.

—No sé qué puede estar pasando —reconoció sorprendido. Tenía otro enigma entre manos, y no era que no le gustaran, pero había tanto y no había respuestas. Había muchos mundos juntos, y con pesar recordaba muy bien el Mar Oscuro que Hikari y Ken veían cuando era adolescentes, sabiendo que él podía haber viajado a otro mundo al igual la hermana de Taichi y Takeru habían hecho brevemente—. Sin duda eso es algo que debo investigar.

A Mimi se le aguó la mirada, nunca nadie antes le habría ofrecido ayuda porque nadie creía que sus sueños fueran reales. Recordó esa vez que se habían perdido en el Laberinto y él le aseguró que saldrían de allí. Confiaba que esta vez cumpliría su promesa. Cerró sus brazos entorno a su cuello y sollozó con sus labios rosándole la piel, estos temblaban haciéndole sentir como si le diera miles de besos pequeños que le erizaban el vello de la nuca. Él suspiró, mucho tiempo había soñado en vano tener esa cercanía con la Mimi que había dejado al cruzar la Puerta hacia ese mundo, y ahora que la tenía, se sentía extraño. Siempre había sido torpe, pero logró abrazarla también, presionándola contra su cuerpo como si no quisiera que se fuera. Un brazo cruzaba su cintura y el otro pasaba por sus hombros, mientras que su mano sujetaba la cabeza y sus dedos se enredaban entre sus mechones castaños.

—Llévame contigo, por favor. —Suplicó Mimi—. No nací para este lugar. Puedo ser tu esposa, acostarme contigo de noche y cocinar para ti de día. Nunca te cansarías de mí, lo prometo.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo —resopló resignado. Si sus presunciones eran ciertas, ella debía morir al otro lado de la Puerta para dejar entrar a Mimi. No podría hacerlo aunque eso quisiera. La cocinera sollozó nuevamente y le besó el cuello, primero tiernamente y luego con más fuerza. Con los ojos cerrados, levantó su falda hasta sus rodillas y se sentó sobre su regazo para seguir besándolo mientras subía hasta sus labios. Koushiro sintió que la sangre le hervía, se enfriaba; fluía y se congelaba. Quería llevársela; no, no debía. Quería quedarse allí; sí, quedarse toda la vida en esa celda mugrosa con la chica de la falda larga. Tomó su cintura y la atrajo hasta que sus ojos se le cerraron como embriagados, la cocinera se separó de él unos milímetros y volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus labios estaban juntos, a veces se movían, otras no. Mimi lo miraba con sus ojos castaños llenos de brillo y los cerraba momentáneamente para seguir viéndolo. Intentaba ver si era verdad lo que sus palabras decían: sí, él quería llevársela. La deseaba.

Sus manos femeninas fueron hasta su falda y volvió a levantarla para luego tocarlo a él. Y se detuvo, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por nebulosas. Oscuras, inhumanas, dos perlas oscuras que lo miraban extrañado. Mimi se había ido y otra ocupaba su mente.

Salió sangre de su diminuta nariz y tosió.

—La vi. —Koushiro oyó su voz salir muy grave, como un graznido de un cuervo hambriento, estaba aterrado—. La princesa estuvo aquí.

—Quiero que se vaya —sollozó la cocinera.

* * *

 _Gracias a CieloCriss y ChemicalFairy por sus lindos rw T-T_

 _Reto a alguien que me explique este fic tan raro jajaja. Continuará, besos._


	3. Princesa

Nexus

Capítulo III: «Princesa»

* * *

—Oí que te habías desmayado —murmuró Miyako preocupada, las cortinas del Templo se movía detrás de ella, iluminándola angelicalmente a pesar de tener el rostro manchado con tierra y sudor, y su cabello pegoteado por un patrullaje largo. Mimi se levantó de la cama de plumas en la que estaba recostada apenas la oyó, la hierba quemada la adormecía de sobremanera y la hermana insistía en tenerla así—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Es que acaso no tomaste el Té de la Doncella?

—No es eso —replicó ofendida, pensó en el mago pelirrojo y sintió que se sonrojaba pero Miyako la veía más pálida que nunca. Mimi no se acostaba con un hombre hacía mucho tiempo, y ese era el aprendiz de herrero que abdicó. Con Koushiro habría dejado que pasara con tal de abandonar esas tierras para siempre, ser la esposa de un mago debía dar cierto estatus y podía soportarlo solo por tenerlo. Ella gustaba de hombres altos y fornidos, con voces graves y actitudes primitivas. Koushino no calzaba con esa descripción—. Estoy enferma. Me sangra la nariz y la cabeza me duele.

—Eso suena horrible —dijo con las cejas alzadas. Los dos cristales poco prolijos que usaba para alargar su visión estaban ligeramente empañados—. ¿Las doncellas te están ayudando?

—No pueden hacer nada —explicó, se sentó sobre la cama y se miró los pies para luego tambalearlos en el aire. No podía decir que no le gustaba estar allí descansando con los aromas que despertaban sus sentidos adormeciéndola a ella, pero algo no la dejaba en paz. Tenía miedo por lo que podía pasar cuando la princesa tomara posesión de ella otra vez—. El mago está buscando la respuesta a lo que me pasa. Dice que puede estar escrito en la Pirámide.

Miyako frunció las cejas y se levantó. El arco y las flechas no estaban, Mimi se alegró de que ella tampoco estuviese cumpliendo con su profesión en esos momentos. Moría por volver a preocuparse solo de escaparse de las cocinas y coquetear con soldados, cazadores o exploradores hasta que Taichi la encontrara y llevara de vuelta, cuando estuviera en el campamento como cada vez parecía más permanente. Ya le estaba llamando la atención de que no abandonara el asentamiento en mucho tiempo.

—Si está buscando la respuesta, debería ayudarlo.

—No eres maga, Miyako. Nadie más que él puede.

—Eso es lo que me extraña, Mimi. Que la respuesta solo pueda venir de él —indicó pero la cocinera no quiso más ondear en el tema.

Miyako se quedó con ella hasta que el almuerzo se sirvió en el Templo. Allí no comían de lo que se servía de las cocinas, solo comían sopas en hogazas de pan duros y huecos. Ese día le tocó una con pequeños trozos de hongos silvestres flotando en su interior. Los hongos seguramente eran medicinales para curarle las alucinaciones que ella sabía eran reales. Por una vez extrañó el contenido de las ollas rancias. Arrugó el ceño y sorbió pobremente la sopa. La dejó a un lado y suspiró, estaba cansada de que no le permitieran nada más que comer, dormir y permanecer en constante observación. Koushiro le había dicho a la hermana superiora que la cuidara, y como él era un mago y los magos eran los únicos que podían ordenarles algo a las doncellas del Templo, eso hacía.

El pelirrojo tenía teorías acerca de su estado, no la razón pero sí porqué su condición la había dejado así hace un par de días, cuando ella se sentó en su regazo. No lo había vuelto a besar, es más, no había podido acercársele en demasía puesto a que él se veía rígido e incómodo ante su presencia. Y esa chica de las Islas del Sur jamás se le separaba. Era como si fuera su guardiana. El mismo caso de Alexei, el cazador de Tierras Heladas, mientras él estaba enamorado de Miyako, ella estaba secretamente enamorada del mago. El pelirrojo se presentaba todas las noches en la tienda del Templo para hablar con la hermana doncella y plantearle unas cuantas preguntas a cerca de las creencias, asentía con la cabeza unas cuantas veces y se iba. A veces miraba de reojo hacia donde estaba la cocinera y le hacía una seña rígida. Mimi se sentía intranquila cuando eso pasaba.

—Tienes que comer —la regañó la hermana con una arruga severa entre las cejas, Mimi imitó el gesto pero no pudo verse tan amenazadora como la mujer vieja y seca, solo consiguió ser grosera y eso no le gustó para nada a la doncella—. El mago dice…

—¡Ya sé qué es lo que dice! —Replicó indignada. Koushiro le decía a otras personas para que se lo dijeran a ella pero perfectamente podría decírselo él mismo. Era más lógico y menos tortuoso. La hermana se enfureció y salió del Templo.

Mimi se tomó la mitad de la sopa y masticó un poco de pan, lo dejó a un lado y decidió que estaba lo suficientemente alimentada y descansada para no correr riesgos si salía del Templo. La princesa no la molestaría si estaba así de fuerte. Salió de la tienda apestosa a hierbas y caminó por el barro del asentamiento, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con el olor a leños quemados, la humedad y el ruido caótico propio de la actividad humana. Casi le daba miedo volver a las cocinas porque la nostalgia haría que quisiera trabajar y abrazar las ollas rancias.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la Pirámide encontró muchos escombros apilados en las cercanías y se preguntó qué había pasado desde que ella estaba reclusa en el Templo. Toda esa basura debió salir desde dentro de la gran estructura y se reprendió a sí misma por no preguntarle a la cazadora más acerca de todo. Había hombres descansando sobre los escombros y eso le dijo que todavía estaban haciendo el trabajo de removerlos, ¿y si se había caído algún un pilar de la Pirámide? No podía ser posible ya que la hermana habría llegado gritando con la noticia a la tienda. Trató de mantener la calma y se adentró a la estructura.

La luz dentro iluminaba como si el sol entrara por las ventanas que allí no había y pronto dedujo que ese era el poder que hacía al pelirrojo un mago. Debía estar allí adentro. No bajó a las cocinas, tampoco subió por las escaleras donde Alexei probablemente estaría montando guardia, sino que siguió en línea recta guiada por la luz extraña que bañaba todo el lugar que hace siglos nadie veía. Llegó hasta el fin del pasillo donde vio que Koushiro estaba de pie mirando unos símbolos. Tenía su mano sobre el mentón y con un dedo se tapaba los labios, estaba pensativo y a la cocinera le pareció atractiva esa posición.

Koushiro suspiró y acercó su mano libre a la pared como si quisiera pasarlo sobre un símbolo pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de la piedra, visiblemente dudoso. Eran símbolos extraños, negros, como si alguien de otro mundo hubiese escrito su última voluntad desde el techo al suelo. Mimi se miró por sobre el hombro y vio que los símbolos estaban en todas partes, rodeándola, y pronto se sintió invadida. Como si los símbolos tuvieran voces y estuvieran gritándole. La cabeza la dio vueltas y sintió que se le escapaba el aire, las rodillas le temblaban por lo que quiso apoyarse en la pared para evitar caerse. Sin embargo, Koushiro la vio antes de poder hacer algo y se le acercó. La tomó de los brazos y la apartó.

—Es mejor que no los toques —indicó, intentaba sonreír pero sin duda se sentía incómodo teniéndola entre sus brazos—, esto lleva años, quizás siglos, intacto porque la entrada estaba derrumbada. No puedo hacer mucho con los símbolos si los borras, como los de la entrada.

Mimi no dijo nada, de pronto parecía como si su boca estuviera cosida. Koushiro se apartó un poco para darle espacio, y quizás para darse a sí mismo de igual forma. La cocinera trató de normalizar su respiración mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas le ardían, detrás de él, los símbolos estaban intimidándola. No estaba segura que los humanos hubiesen sido capaces de hacer tales cosas, su corazón le decía que había sido obra de los demonios y que era un lugar maldito. Pensó en los túneles en donde las cocinas y las celdas se acomodaban desordenadas, y se mortificó con la idea de que, quizás, dormían en territorio enemigo.

—Vámonos —dijo con un hilo de voz. Sus manos se cerraron en las de él y, si las fuerzas no la abandonaran, se habría levantado para huir de allí.

—No debería, acaban de abrir este lado de la Pirámide y debo saber qué dice para seguir avanzando. Verás, sé que hay algo oculto aquí y nos serviría tenerlo. —Se refería a la computadora que sabía que había allí, Datamon lo utilizaba y seguro era lo más poderoso que había en este mundo. Trataría de comunicarse con Genai para buscar respuestas de una fuente confiable, y de paso podría preguntar por Mimi, qué era lo que le sucedía y qué pasaría si se la llevaba con él, solo para satisfacer su curiosidad puesto a que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Si podía irse alguna vez de allí. Lo único que podía hacer era buscar la computadora.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, parecía asustada.

—Si está oculto, quizás deberías dejarlo así.

—No podría dejarlo así. —Sus cejas se arquearon de forma culposa—. Nunca dejo que las cosas queden sin una explicación. Además, me dijiste que la querías fuera de ti y yo podría intentar hacerlo. —Mimi se sintió mareada. El pelirrojo miró sus manos, sintiendo el cosquilleo electrizante de las manos femeninas junto a las de él. Se apartó sin soltarla y la guio hasta la pared que estaba mirando antes de que ella llegara. Mimi lo seguía dudosa—. Mira, he descifrado lo que dice allí arriba, los primeros dos símbolos dicen «nexo» y se repite por todo el lugar. Lo he visto en otros compartimentos que se mantuvieron cerrados hasta ahora.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—No lo sé aún, en el Templo no conocen la palabra. Nexo, enlace, conexión; ningún sinónimo que les diga se les hace familiar. Creo que puede tener relación con la Puerta que crucé para llegar aquí, el pasadizo que une nuestros mundos. —Mimi frunció la boca cuando él dejó de hablar.

—¿Puedo atravesarlo contigo?

—No lo creo —resolvió encogiéndose de hombros—, yo morí aquí para que pudiera pasar. Lo lógico es pensar que debes morir allá para poder atravesar. Es injusto, ¿no lo crees?

—Tú lo hiciste.

—No lo hice consciente —se defendió—, mi intensión era venir a la Pirámide a buscar a Pabumon e inyectarle algo, era mi última oportunidad para salvarlo. No pensaba que al atravesar la Puerta me encontraría aquí. Sucedió algo que nunca había pasado. Algo improbable.

—¿Pabumon? ¿Inyectar? —A Mimi nada de eso le hacía sentido—. ¿Querías matarlo?

—No, nada de eso —dijo alarmado—, Pabumon era mi compañero y estaba enfermo, al igual que todos los demás. —Se tocó el pecho y sintió el estuche térmico con la vacuna. No la había abierto desde que había llegado al lugar, tenía miedo de que alguien lo viera y se lo quitara—. De donde vengo yo, teníamos una relación simbiótica con los digi…, con los demonios. Pero apareció un virus que mutaba cada vez que nos acercábamos a la cura, esa inyección era la última oportunidad.

—Espero que ese virus aparezca aquí —dijo la cocinera, se veía más calmada y testaruda. Le soltó la mano y se fue a sentar en el suelo, apartada de todos los símbolos que le gritaban—. Nos haría un gran favor.

—No digas eso… —Koushiro iba a seguir hablándole, pero no sabía de qué. No había visto más digimon que los que le habían tomado cautivo e intentado vender a otros digimon. Sabía que en ese mundo eran más que peligrosos, aunque, con el pasar de los años, en su mundo eran iguales de peligrosos. No hablaban pero cerraban las mandíbulas en cualquier persona que se acercara.

Alguien se les aproximó a paso rápido, seguro y silencioso. Mina había vuelto de su paseo diario, salía cada vez que los símbolos la hartaban. Tampoco se quedaba en el campamento, las costumbres del norte no eran de su agrado, por lo que simplemente se echaba a andar en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar alguna medicina que la hiciera sentirse como en casa. Normalmente llegaba con los bolsillos llenos de una corteza roja que masticaba por su sabor dulzón. En sus tierras, servía para calmar y dormir.

—¡Koushiro! —gritó, algo no andaba bien con ella. Su personalidad era tranquila, un poco arisca con los norteños, pero con él era dulce como la corteza. Estaba con las mejillas acaloradas, como si hubiese hecho el camino de vuelta trotando, perseguida por mil demonios. El pelirrojo caminó hacia ella y Mimi los miró con mala cara—. Mira, la vi a unos kilómetros de distancia, si sigues avanzando más allá hay más. —Sacó de sus bolsillos una flor luminosa y perfumada—. Es una flor de demonio, hay uno cerca.

—¿Flor de demonio? —Preguntó perdido y tomó la flor en sus manos. Al tacto era cálida, emanaba una energía extraña. Mina asintió asustada, miró su alrededor y Mimi destacaba entre todos esos símbolos malditos. Frunció el ceño y la boca, esa norteña no debería haber estado ahí. Tomó la flor y la ocultó en sus bolsillos, junto a las cortezas rojas—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que hay un demonio cerca —resopló enfadada y se cruzó de brazos para mirar a la nativa del campamento—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo me he preguntado desde que te vi —resolvió lasciva. Mina resopló, desanudó los brazos sobre su pecho, y cayeron lado a lado sobre sus costados, hechos puños pesados con los nudillos blancos. El mago miró con los ojos como platos la situación. Mina se había portado mal con la cocinera, pero de algún modo, se esperaba la reacción de Mimi. La castaña se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia él como si marcara territorio y se cruzó de brazos para mirarla.

—Koushiro, estamos en un mal territorio —le advirtió la recolectora sureña—. Seguro ellos lo saben y nos lo ocultan. Debemos irnos de aquí.

—No se irá... —replicó Mimi—. ¿De qué hablas? Ningún demonio ha habitado aquí hace mucho tiempo. Tenemos cazadores, ellos sabrían.

—Obviamente lo saben pero lo ocultan, ¿y quién sabe? Quizás mantienen conversaciones con ellos.

—Es suficiente, Mina —cortó el mago con el ceño fruncido—. Iré a hablar con la hermana del Templo y le consultaré, dame la flor para que pueda mostrársela —dijo y le tendió la mano para que obedeciera, después de todo, era una chica demasiado joven y se le permitía que perdiera la paciencia. Mimi, en cambio, no. Mina hizo lo que le pidió de mala forma y él dejó de mirarla para ver a la cocinera—. Acompáñame, Mimi, tú no deberías estar aquí de todas formas.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que habían visto el asentamiento y la Pirámide. Desde que salieron del mar de árboles, habían viajado principalmente de noche ya que, en el desierto, no se podía hacer nada más que tener sed y sudar. De día estaban ocultos en tiendas del color de la arena del desierto. Takeru se relamía los labios secos, estaba consciente de que si seguía haciéndolo, su propia saliva haría que se resecaran más, pero no estaba pendiente de eso todavía. Debía vivir el presente y observar, el Emperador se mantenía alejado de toda la caravana que viajaba con él, se retiraba a su tienda a medio día con su capa negra ondeando detrás de él. Actuaba como si nada le afectara, ni siquiera el calor infernal y sofocante, pero Takeru observaba como buen vigía, y no se le escapaban los hilos de sudor que reptaban sus sienes.

Nadie decía nada, y él trataba de mimetizarse con el resto. No lo habían invitado, y estaba seguro que Osamu, el hermano del Emperador, no estaba contento con él. Bebió unos pocos sorbos de agua y se guardó la cantimplora hecha de cuero bajo la capa de lino. Se sentó sobre la arena fina y suspiró, faltaba poco para llegar a la Fortaleza, un lugar que le habían prometido ser ó hacia el oeste y quiso alargar la vista, por allí se encontraba Bosque Oscuro. No había alcanzado a despedirse de su hermano mayor. Lo imaginó con su novia caminando a paso seguro hacia el asentamiento. Seguramente ya habían vuelto, puesto a que él ya se le había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¿Piensas en tu hermano? —Hikari apareció a sus espaldas, estaba vestida de lino al igual que todos los demás, el color de la tela era un amarillo pálido que hacía resaltar sus ojos caramelos. Se veía completamente distinta a la chica que abdicó el Templo. Se sentó junto a él y Takeru le tendió la cantimplora que ella aceptó gustosa.

—Sí.

—Lamento que no hayas podido despedirte —resolvió culposa, no podía beber agua aunque muriera de sed. Takeru se había ido con ella solo para cuidarla, nada lo ataba al Emperador como a ella. Le habría querido decir que se quedara, pero no había sido capaz. Era demasiado egoísta y cobarde. En nada se parecía a su hermano.

—No le gustan las despedidas de todas formas —indicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Yamato era de carácter frío, pero con el tiempo se había abierto más a las relaciones interpersonales. Taichi, él y Sora habían contribuido.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —dijo ella entonces. El vigía le sonrió tiernamente y ella se apoyó en su hombro para descansar. Permanecieron así unos momentos, Takeru se removió inquieto y se relamió los labios. Miró la tienda del Emperador y esperó un tiempo prudente a la espera de que estaban seguros.

—Hikari, necesito que me digas qué es lo que te dice —empezó él, apenas abrió la boca y de ella solo salió un murmullo. Hikari abrió los ojos pero no retiró la cabeza de su hombro, él también necesitaba saberlo, aunque Osamu se había encargado de separarlo de las juntas que se llevaban a cabo en la tienda más grande de la caravana. Una vez que llegaran a la Fortaleza se le revelarían los secretos pero primero debían fiarse de él. Takeru jamás se había enfrentado a esa clase de desconfianza, por siglos los hombres del norte eran hospitalarios y le tendían la mano a sus hermanos cuando podían—. Siempre te lleva a cenar a su tienda.

—Solo cenamos —dijo con culpa, lo menos que quería era que Takeru pensaba que tenía algo con el Emperador. Como él, quería resolver sus dudas y hace tiempo se había olvidado de vivir una historia romántica con alguien estando destinada a ser una doncella del Templo—. Habla del _nexus_ como si yo supiera de qué se trata.

—Pero no sabemos de qué se trata.

—Exacto —indicó con un murmullo. De la tienda del Emperador, salió su hermano con su capa clara—. No me gusta ese tipo.

—A mí no me gusta el Emperador —reconoció el vigía—. Trata de ser alguien que no es.

Hikari levantó ambas cejas con asombro, sin duda era un buen vigía. En unos cuantos días de viaje agotador ya había deducido la personalidad de él con solo observarlo a la lejanía, mientras que ella lo había hecho al escuchar a Takeru hablar, al conectar todos los puntos que no parecían tener conexión alguna.

En la tienda no se movía de su asiento, un trono de madera sólida, bebía más de lo que comía. La observaba y la despachaba apenas ella dejaba de comer. Era como si tratara de parecer cómodo en una situación que no le acomodaba para nada. No le gustaba que lo vieran comer, tampoco que lo vieran sin su capa oscura o sus guantes. Le gustaba el control pero su hermano era quien lo controlaba con su personalidad confiada y testaruda. Si Emperador dejaba por un momento su máscara, seguramente se desmoronaría. Hikari confiaba que su hermano Osamu tenía más madera de Emperador que el mismo Emperador. Pero, ¿qué ganaba con construir un imperio?

—Quiero que la Era de los Humanos comience. —Había dicho el Emperador en medio de la cena del día anterior. Luego de hablar, le dio un sorbo al agua que tenía en la copa y detrás de esta se ocultaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Osamu se movió divertido desde su posición, nunca comía junto a ellos, solo se mantenía cerca. Como si quisiera escuchar todo lo que su hermano menor decía, como si realmente él controlara el imperio con hilos invisibles.

—Esa era acabó cuando el último mago desapareció —dijo ella, la antigua doncella novicia del Templo, la que desertó por un fin tan egoísta como el de ella—. ¿Eres tú un mago?

—¿Qué es un mago, exactamente? —replicó mordazmente. Dejó el agua a un lado y se levantó, sus manos estaban ocultas detrás de su espalda baja; era elegante, eso sí se lo podía conceder al Emperador, algo que no tenía su hermano al caminar y maldecir. Camino hacia ella y se detuvo a su lado, le tendió una mano para que la tomase y terminó—. No es más que un humano que sabe usar los antiguos conocimientos.

»Ha sido una velada encantadora, señorita Hikari. Me gustaría verla mañana.

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior al recordarlo. Takeru estaba mirándola desde su posición, aunque no podía hacer mucho estando ella apoyada en su hombro. Ella se apartó de pronto, quería decirle todo a Takeru pero no se sentía bien en medio de la caravana que parecía tenerlo todo controlado, no había ni un grano de arena que se moviera sin que el Emperador lo supiera. Incluso hablar murmurando como lo hacían ellos era arriesgado. Sin embargo, debían hacerlo, una vez dentro de la Fortaleza, nadie les aseguraba que podrían salir alguna vez.

—Está usando artefactos antiguos, de eso estoy segura. —No se preocupó de murmurar y se levantó de la arena—. No sé cómo los usa pero no me da buena espina.

—Es mejor que vayas a cenar, nos espera un largo viaje hasta la Fortaleza. He hablado con los centinelas y dicen que estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros. Mañana por la mañana llegaremos. —Takeru siempre le hablaba de cómo iba el viaje cada vez que veía que venía el hermano del Emperador a buscarla, por lo que nunca la tomaba por sorpresa. Si el Emperador tenía apostados vigías por toda la caravana para mantenerlos a raya, no podía vigilar a un vigía sin que este lo supiera.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Osamu, a una distancia prudente de la chica. Desde el incidente en la tienda del Templo, no quería acercársele en demasía y Hikari estaba agradecida de ello. Osamu era su persona menos preferida—. El Emperador desea verla.

—Nos vemos, Takeru —se despidió la chica y el vigía inclinó la cabeza.

* * *

Taichi los vio acercarse desde la Pirámide, se desperezó y enderezó desde donde estaba sentado, preguntándose si debía seguirlos o no. Seguía somnoliento luego de quitar escombros con los demás perezosos que había reclutado para la tarea que el pelirrojo le había encomendado. Los aprendices de cualquier profesión que no estuvieran haciendo algo por el asentamiento fueron a parar a la Pirámide. Los aprendices de herrero sin hierro, los aprendices de cocina sin ollas que limpiar, los aprendices de cazador y de soldado que estaban sin turno. Incluso el aprendiz de líder había empezado a hacerlo, puesto a que no sería un jefe que esperara a que el trabajo estuviese hecho para evaluarlo. Taichi había decidido que sería un buen líder. Sus días de explorador se habían acabado y por ello ya no salía de expedición, sino, habría estado con Yamato y Sora en Bosque Oscuro y eso no habría sido de lo más agradable. Adoraba el tiempo que pasaba con cada uno, pero juntos se le hacía una idea insoportable.

Puso los pies sobre la tierra y se echó a andar por el polvo sin quitarles la vista a la princesita y al mago. Algo mal andaba allí, desde que la vio Koushiro había sido hechizado por la cocinera, como casi todo el mundo. Y ella, que siempre cambiaba de gustos de un segundo a otro, lo quería para ella, seguramente por mero capricho. Ahora, caminaban como si todo eso jamás hubiese pasado. Él estaba caminando rápido, como si ella fuese la isleña del sur, y ella lo seguía sumisa. Se dirigían hacia la tienda del Templo y él haría lo mismo, como líder, ya podía entrar en la tienda.

—Te hemos elegido —dijo la Gran Cocinera, su sonrisa cálida era la más agradable de todo el consejo del asentamiento, ella conocía a su madre y le tenía gran cariño, por lo que fue ella la que le habló cuando lo llevaron hasta las cámaras de la Pirámide Invertida—. No podemos seguir dependiendo del Consejo, necesitamos a un líder, uno joven, que nos guíe. El Emperador es uno y debemos enfrentarlo a su manera, no queremos que se lleve a más de lo nuestros.

—Pero primero—intervino el Gran Cazador, un hombre huraño y enorme—, debes ser entrenado para ello. No queremos a otro aspirante a Emperador. No buscamos derrotarlo, solo oponernos.

—De todos los candidatos, hemos decidido que tú debes ser ese líder. —Fue el turno de Herrero, la fragua la llevaba tatuada en el pecho y sus brazos podrían romper cuellos si él se lo proponía.

Taichi asintió en la penumbra de la cámara, no muy convencido. No se sentía a la altura de lo que le estaban pidiendo, pero cuando el Emperador se llevó a su hermana se tomó el nombramiento seriamente. Él sería el líder del asentamiento humano más antiguo y se opondría al Emperador para recuperar a su hermana.

Caminó rápido, luego trotó ya que el mago y la princesa estaban en las afueras de la tienda del Templo. Miró la gran Pirámide Invertida y sus ojos se enceguecieron al captar el brillo directo del sol. Era temprano para armar un escándalo, incluso para la princesita de las cocinas. Siguió trotando mientras una silueta se dibujaba en el borde del techo de la estructura mítica, Alexei debía estar pensando en bajar a la sombra ya que un cazador de las Tierras Heladas como él no podía aguantar los rayos del sol por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que oyó a los segundos de haberse dibujado la silueta lo dejó perturbado: el cuerno de una bestia ancestral derribada por el mismísimo Genai estaba sonando. Los labios de alguien se habían posado en la boquilla y ahora hacía pasar todo el aire de sus pulmones a través del cuerno, generando un sonido amortiguado, continuo y ensordecedor. ¿Qué significa eso? Buscaba en su memoria las pocas clases de historia a las que había asistido de niño, todas precedidas por las hermanas del Templo. El cuerno del demonio solo era tocado cuando…

—¡Demonios! —gritó pero nada en el asentamiento humano dejó de parecer asombrado con el sonido del cuerno. Los humanos habían detenido sus respectivas labores para mirar hacia el cielo, donde el sol ocultaba el cuerno y al cazador que intentaban alertarlos. El herrero salió de la fragua, las chicas de las cocinas se agolparon en la puerta y los soldados y vigías miraban en una misma dirección—. ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso no oyen?

Un segundo silbido del cuerno pareció despertarlos del letargo y Taichi oyó sus respiraciones agitadas y sus pasos apresurados.

Miró hacia adelante, frente al Templo Mimi intentaba hacer que el mago se moviera pero nada podía hacer que él desistiera de sentir curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando en la Pirámide. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos descritos en su mirada. Como no había crecido en el Asentamiento no conocía las costumbres, al menos, los humanos del asentamiento habían oído algo relativo al cuerno y ahora estaba oculto en su memoria.

Taichi tomó aire en los pulmones mientras las chicas de la cocina corrían y se empujaban unas a otras en la entrada de la Pirámide, los recolectores volvían al trote a las dependencias del asentamiento y el resto de los hombres y mujeres se movía nerviosos. Taichi era el único que parecía estar yendo contra la marea.

—¡Soldados! —gritó—. ¡Cazadores! ¡A sus puestos!

El líder tomó a un hombre que pasó corriendo junto a él por la pechera de cuero y le reiteró la orden. Su vestimenta era la de un aprendiz de soldado pero no veía por ningún lado a su maestro. El chico se le escabulló por la multitud que escapaba hacia la Pirámide, él estaba solo y aún no veía a los demonios que se acercaban. Hace miles de años que ningún demonio llegaba a atacarlos por lo que no estaban preparados como pensaban. Su misión era la de guiarlos, pero sus ovejas no estaban preparadas para ello. Entornó los ojos mientras intentaba alargar su vista a los bosques de donde presumía venían los atacantes. No debía morir ahí, tenía que ver a su hermana una vez más.

—¡Humanos del Asentamiento! —gritó como último recurso, recogió la espada que había tirado el aprendiz de soldado y dio dos pasos hacia delante, donde el bosque ocultaba a los demonios. Blandió la espada como el Gran Soldado le había enseñado en sus pocas horas de entrenamiento, como líder debía aprender de todo un poco de cada profesión.

Las copas de los árboles se remecieron y de ellas saltaron figuras humanoides cubiertas de pies a cabeza con una capa de lino andrajoso. Seguro de que ningún humano estaba bendecido con esa habilidad, tomó la empuñadura de la pesada espada con ambas manos y llevó su peso hacia su costado derecho listo para atacar. Apretó la mandíbula y momentáneamente cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con firmeza.

—¡Cazadoras! —gritó una chica desde su costado. Al abrir los ojos, Taichi vio a Miyako con otras cuatro cazadoras con arcos y flechas—. ¡Tensen! Esperen…, esperen. ¡Lancen!

Entre las cinco derribaron a un solo demonio al asestarle las cinco flechas en el pecho, este cayó de bruces al suelo pero no fue suficiente como para detenerlo, ya que simplemente retrasaron su ataque. Las chicas volvieron a tensar pero dos de ellas fueron alcanzadas por un manotazo de una bestia que les duplicaba la altura. Miyako lanzó el arco y el carcaj para apuñalarlo con su pequeña daga que ocultaba en su bota mientras la otra chica le asestaba una flecha a poca distancia. Pero nada podían hacer ellas con un demonio tan fibroso y peludo, él simplemente se deshizo de ellas como si fueran parásitos. La melena en la cabeza y los colmillos en la boca no eran más que aterradores.

—¡Soldados! —gritó un hombre entonces y varios soldados se agruparon y cargaron contra la enorme bestia que había derribado a las cazadoras. Sus armazones de cuero reforzado y metal sonaron a medida que corrían hasta su objetivo. El choque entre humanos y la bestia fue escandalosa. El animal bestial se deshizo de dos de la misma forma que lo hizo con las cazadoras, pero más soldados aparecieron ante él y le fue difícil repetir la táctica. Los soldados por su vestimenta eran mucho más pesados que los cazadores. Lograron asestarle sus espadas hasta hacerlo retroceder. Sin embargo, apareció un demonio ogro que los hizo separarse y disminuir su fuerza con un golpe de su mazo blanquecino.

El demonio que tenía las cinco flechas incrustadas en el pecho apareció frente a Taichi y su sombra lo ensombreció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Maldito humano. —Taichi hizo girar su cuerpo para asestarle la pesada espada en el costado pero no consiguió el mismo resultado que los demás soldados experimentados y solo consiguió sacarle una sonrisa amarillenta al mono que tenía enfrente—. Me decepcionas.

—Siento escucharlo —dijo Taichi sin saber qué otra cosa responderle.

El mono levantó un brazo y empuñó su mano como si quisiera aplastarlo de un solo golpe. Taichi cerró los ojos pensando en su hermana, en que debía vivir para verla una vez más. Y como si alguien lo hubiese escuchado, un sonido cortó rápidamente el viento con un siseo que luego se enterró en la carne del demonio. Era una flecha, a la cual se le sumó la segunda y la tercera a una velocidad alarmante. Pronto, el demonio ya tenía unas diez enterradas en su cuerpo gracias a los cazadores y de seguir así parecería un erizo. Taichi alargó la vista y vio que Alexei volvía a tensar para dispararle al demonio con una frialdad característica de la gente de las Tierras Heladas. El demonio imitó al líder de los humanos y el moreno aprovechó el despiste para enterrar con todas sus fuerzas la espada en el pie del mono.

Se escabulló y corrió hasta el Templo. Los soldados y los cazadores se había reagrupado al fin, y uno que otro herrero salió de la fragua armado de su enorme mazo para hacerle frente a los demonios con sus movimientos lentos pero letales. Vio que Mimi se ocultaba entre las telas de la entrada de la tienda y el mago estaba junto a ella tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Ahora era cuando debía mostrar sus poderes del mismísimo Genai para hacerle frente a la emboscada demoniaca. Sin embargo, en medio del terror, Mimi desistió de mantenerse oculta y se alejó de Koushiro al trote, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia los arboles del bosque. Taichi se quedó con el grito en la garganta.

—¡Mimi! —la llamó el mago.

—¡Princesa!

Los demonios saltaron sobre la tienda del Templo y los gritos de las doncellas se oyeron por todo el asentamiento. Taichi detuvo su andar, mirando cómo los demonios se llevaban a algunas chicas con ellos al bosque, estaba complemente perplejo. Las irían a vender al mercado como esclavas a otros demonios con mejor rango, ya que estos eran un puñado de traficantes. El Emperador debió haberlos desviado al atacarlos y robar toda su mercancía. Apretó la mandíbula, todo esto había sido culpa del maldito Emperador al que había jurado oponerse.

—¡Princesa! —debía salvarla, al menos a la cocinera. No había sido capaz de salvar a su hermana pero sí debía conseguirlo con Mimi—. ¡Princesa!

Oyó a sus espaldas los pasos de un demonio que corría a toda velocidad. Era el mono del que todavía sobresalían las flechas de su cuerpo, y varias lo rosaron en su escapada, pero cuando Taichi lo sintió cerca supo que su objetivo no era él. El demonio gritó algo que hacía alusión a una retirada, tomó a la princesa de sus piernas y se perdió dentro del bosque con el resto de los demonios.

Pronto hubo silencio, las armas se bajaron y los gritos de los humanos llamando a los heridos o desaparecidos se hizo presente.

Mimi era una de ellas.

* * *

 _Amo la historia pero es tan difícil este mundo extraño. Gracias por leer._


	4. La Princesa y el Mago

Nexus

Capítulo IV: _«La princesa y el mago.»_

* * *

Abrió los ojos ocasionalmente, a su mente llegaron distintas imágenes que no parecían tener sentido. La tierra que le raspaba la punta de los dedos de los pies le recordaba al suelo del Templo, con la única diferencia que este estaba seco, apestoso y en movimiento. Sabía que no estaba allí realmente; ella se movía, alguien la llevaba a rastras de forma descuidada hacia un lugar desconocido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y regresó a las cocinas entre sueños nostálgicos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya era de noche y la tierra ya no estaba raspándole los pies, la habían echado al hombro de un desconocido y el olor que sintió su nariz era sudor con algo más. Intentó levantar la cabeza pero el vaivén del caminar de su captor la hizo dormir. La tercera vez que abrió los ojos estaba entrando en un bosque de setos.

Un chorro de agua terminó por despertarla definitivamente. Estaba helada como si fuera hielo y la empapó en su totalidad, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran y los dientes comenzaran a traquetear sin compasión. Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, como si estuviera de vuelta a la Pirámide Invertida. Sin embargo, los olores y los colores, incluso las texturas de ese lugar le eran extrañas pero no del todo irreconocibles. Era como si algo en su inconsciente gritara por ser escuchado en un lenguaje foráneo. Miró hacia todas las direcciones en busca del mago pero nadie quería mostrarse entre la espesura de la oscuridad. No estaba Koushiro, entonces, ¿quién le había arrojado agua?

En ese instante recordó que el pelirrojo había estado intentando protegerla en el Templo, pero cuando las cazadoras estaban cayendo derrotadas y los soldados también, tuvo la estúpida idea de correr al bosque. Revivió la presión que sintió en los pulmones como si la golpearan y luego cómo se elevaba en los aires con una fuerza brutal.

—Princesa —susurró, fue lo último que había escuchado decir a Taichi.

Hasta ahora había odiado profundamente ese sobrenombre. Se le anudó la garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando por fin una forma de vida se paró ante ella. Una sombra entre las sombras eclipsó su poca visión y el brillo de unos ojos siniestros la paralizaron.

—Princesa de los humanos, te saludo. —Ella negó con la cabeza tímidamente—. Me disculpo por el agua pero no sabía cómo despertarte. Al parecer el viaje fue muy duro para ti.

La voz era masculina, agradable al oído y definitivamente no era humana. Era un demonio, como el enorme ser peludo que la había tomado entre sus brazos fibrosos y asfixiado por la fuerza desmedida que había utilizado en su pequeño cuerpo. Sin embargo, era un demonio distinto, lo podía notar en su voz. Aún así se alejó tanto como pudo de él, hasta que tocó con la espalda los setos entrelazados entre sí para dar forma a la pared del calabozo en que estaba.

—No temas, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

—No te acerques, demonio —amenazó con la voz firme, intentando no mostrarse aterrorizada. No tenía armas de ningún tipo, no era una cazadora que guardara algún tipo de daga entre sus ropas; tampoco era soldado o exploradora, solo era una simple cocinera que en su vida solo había fregado ollas sucias y revuelto ungüentos apestosos. Nada de eso le serviría ahora.

—Si así lo deseas, princesa. Me mantendré aquí.

Mimi agudizó la vista, el demonio no tenía gran tamaño. Estaba cubierto en ropas gruesas y pronto notó que no tenía dos ojos como todas las criaturas que conocía en ese mundo, sino que tenía un solo ojo visible. El demonio tomó asiento frente a ella y soltó lo que le pareció una risa queda.

Nunca había tenido tan cerca un demonio. En realidad, nunca había tenido un demonio cerca hasta el día que atacaron el asentamiento más antiguo del norte. Las hermanas del Templo los describían como horrendas criaturas bestiales que no durarían jamás en romperte en dos como una ramita. Comer de tu carne, beber de tu sangre, y sin embargo, ese demonio estaba allí sentado frente a ella, con la promesa de no hacerle daño. Parecía educado, hasta gentil, pero había algo en él que la hacía desconfiar, más allá de todas las enseñanzas que tuvo en el asentamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Estoy aquí para ver si necesitas algo. Tengo ropa para ti, traída desde el Gran Mercado especialmente para una princesa como tú —dijo el demonio con una voz risueña.

La princesa solo frunció el ceño y recibió con recelo la prenda de tela que se le fue extendida. Ese lugar era la pesadilla de todo humano, contada como un cuento de terror para alejar a los niños del bosque que los rodeaba. Pocos habían logrado escapar de la ciudad de los demonios que se especializaba por el comercio de humanos. Decían que era el centro del mundo por lo que para los norteños, la mítica ciudad se encontraba en el sur; y para los sureños, en el norte.

—No es posible que esto sea para mí —respondió entonces y tiró la prenda, aunque fuese lo más hermoso que sus dedos pudiesen tocar. Aún sin poder verlo, la textura se le hacía exquisita.

—¿Por qué no?

—La ciudad que mencionas está muy lejos de aquí —dijo con una seguridad que la sorprendió. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, y aunque hubiesen sido días, ningún explorador de su asentamiento la había encontrado con semanas de ausencia—. Esta ropa es de alguien más. Dime, ¿está viva esa humana?

El demonio tardó en reaccionar, se acomodó la postura sentada un momento y resopló.

—En eso tienes razón, no era para ti. Sin embargo, no tenía dueña así que no debes preocuparte… Sin duda eres una princesa, no pude engañarte.

—¿Para quién era?

—Nadie en especial, iría a venderla al Gran Mercado pero nos tuvimos que detener a medio camino. Lo único que quedó fueron estas prendas. Seguramente sabes por qué pasó esto.

Mimi recordó el día que subió el árbol vigía de Takeru y se le encogió el corazón, no recordaba mucho lo que le había dicho el rubio pero sabía que estaba relacionado. El Emperador debió tener algo que ver, había liberado a unos humanos, y dejado los que no le servían en el asentamiento.

—¿Quién los atacó?

—A estas alturas no sé si fueron de los nuestros o de los suyos, esperaba que me pudieses explicar tú; quizás fuiste la que dio la orden de atacar.

—No fue mi asentamiento —aseveró firmemente.

—Son los únicos humanos a kilómetros a la redonda, princesa, es sospechoso. Y llevan aquí cientos de años, lo cual lo hace más sospechoso aún. Dime, ¿han estado utilizando magia para controlar a los nuestros y volverlos en nuestra contra?

—Hace muchas eras, el último mago murió —recitó—, y las antiguas escrituras perdieron sentido.

—Bien, princesa —resopló él, levantándose como si hubiese perdido la batalla—. Sécate y ponte la ropa, quieren verte.

Se oyó cómo él cerrada una puerta detrás de sí y Mimi rompió a llorar, totalmente atemorizada de lo que le ocurriría luego.

—Taichi…

* * *

La noche que le siguió a la emboscada había sido la peor que había vivido. Muchos se refugiaron dentro de la Pirámide Invertida mientras los más valientes se adentraron en la penumbra para buscar heridos. Él, el líder, había mandado a encender todas las antorchas que estuvieran a su alcance para iluminar la entrada de la Pirámide, apostó a soldados en el medio y cazadores ocultos entre la vegetación. Lo único que escuchó durante la noche eran los silbidos que estos últimos emitían cada cierto tiempo para alertar su ubicación.

Al amanecer, todo pareció aclarársele en la mente también.

—Debemos irnos —dijo con firmeza a los soldados que tenía al frente—. Pueden volver en cualquier momento, ya quedó demostrado que no somos nada contra ellos.

—¿Dónde iremos? —Preguntó el soldado mayor, las armaduras que los envolvían a ellos los hacían demasiado pesados para emprender un viaje.

—Cuando era explorador, encontramos un nuevo lugar para asentarnos. Daisuke está allá, nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

—Ese asentamiento es incluso más desprotegido que este —gruñó otro soldado—. Es mejor quedarnos. Esos demonios solo querían recuperar la mercancía que el Emperador les robó. Ya tienen suficiente para hacerse ricos.

Todos callaron, tenía razón.

—Podemos ir a la Fortaleza —empezó tímidamente otro—, dicen que el Emperador derrota a los demonios con facilidad, que él es el nuevo mago.

—No seas estúpido —dijo el mismo soldado arisco—, él y su Fortaleza pronto serán el blanco más codiciado para los demonios. Es un estúpido narcisista.

Taichi silenció y pensó en Hikari. Intranquilo, se aproximó a las antorchas apagadas del perímetro que habían formado alrededor de la entrada de la Pirámide con la respiración agitada. Había sido un estúpido al dejarla ir, sin embargo, seguramente habría sido capturada como Mimi en la invasión. No podía liderar a nadie si las había perdido a las dos en poco tiempo. Miró de reojo a los soldados que todavía intercambiaban opiniones de lo que tenían o no que hacer: un grupo quería quedarse, otro irse pero nadie estaba de acuerdo. Los labios de los hombres se movían pero él no podía escucharlos. Su camino era irse a la Fortaleza, pero no para pedir asilo, sino para llevarse de allí a su hermana. No podía ir con más gente. Podía hacerse solo con una o dos personas que lo ayudaran.

—Taichi, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó el soldado más joven del pelotón.

—Debo encontrar al mago —dijo para sí, el soldado arisco lo miró con mala cara.

—Es otro farsante, no combatió a los demonios, solo se ocultó bajo la falda de la Hermana.

—No es esa clase de mago, no puede lanzar fuego por su trasero —indicó Taichi antes de entrar a la Pirámide donde seguro encontraría.

Cruzó la puerta de la Pirámide y entró en los dominios malditos, siguiendo la luz artificial que solo se encendía cada vez que el mago la activaba armado con un trozo de carboncillo y su mirada fruncida y concentrada, buscando el símbolo exacto en un mar de cientos de ellos. A medida que avanzaba, la cantidad de refugiados disminuía dramáticamente hasta que no había nadie más que el mago y la isleña de piel morena.

Los pasos que retumbaron en las paredes de piedra lo delataron y ambos lo miraron intrigados.

Su voz salió como un graznido.

—Necesito que me acompañes, mago.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó ella, poniéndose entre él y el pelirrojo a quien protegía.

—Debo ir a la Fortaleza a buscar a mi hermana, pero antes necesito ir por Mimi. Sé que la estimas y ella quiere ser tu esposa a como dé lugar para dejar la vida de cocinera. Y yo te necesito a ti por tus poderes.

—También quiero ir por ella —reconoció tímidamente—, pero yo no tengo poderes. Solo puedo encender la luz —rió amargamente con su única habilidad especial—. No puedo hacer nada si no tengo una computadora… En mi mundo, estaba aquí dentro.

—Dices que en tu mundo todo es distinto, pues puedo apostar que aquí no está la computadora de la que hablas y que la tiene el Emperador. Quedándote aquí solo perderás el tiempo, además… Tú no deberías estar aquí de todas formas —dijo Taichi y se cruzó de brazos, seguro de que había logrado convencer al mago con sus palabras.

Koushiro sopesó las posibilidades en su cabeza y alteró a Mina con su vacilación.

—¡No puedes estar pensándotelo! —le gritó la chica—. Te dije que en las Islas del Sur no hay peligro, vámonos hacia allá y podrás estar tranquilo el resto de tu vida.

—¿Cómo fue que te capturaron entonces, Mina? —preguntó Koushiro, racionalizando en perfecto tiempo—, sé que este mundo es hostil y que no estaremos a salvo por mucho tiempo. —Mina apretó la mandíbula y respiró profundamente para calmarse a sí misma, fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo miró al líder del asentamiento—. Iré contigo, no tengo nada que perder.

—No lo hagas, Koushiro.

—Estaré bien, Mina —mintió él y le tomó los hombros para darle ánimos—. Vuelve a las Islas del Sur, iré a visitarte cuando pueda.

—Puedo ofrecerte escolta, Mina —dijo Taichi—. Sé que hay unos cuantos del asentamiento que creen que tus Islas son lo más seguro que existe en estos momentos. Viajar sola es lo menos recomendable, escolta por tu hospitalidad.

* * *

El horizonte se veía nebuloso por el calor que se cernía sobre esa región. Habían llegado a los límites del mar de árboles para dar con un extenso desierto. Acamparon allí durante varios días; buscando varios tipos de hierbas y raíces con diversas propiedades de día y relajándose en la noche frente a una fogata y el brillo en la mirada de cada uno al encontrarse. Yamato podría quedarse junto a ella toda la vida viviendo como lo estaban haciendo, sin importar volver alguna vez.

Cada cierto tiempo, recordaba a su hermano con cariño y se preguntaba si estaba mirando hacia su dirección en esos momentos. Takeru ya se había vuelto independiente y el trabajo de vigía lo había fortalecido de maneras insospechadas, no quedaba nada del pequeño niño que juró proteger; tan frágil que el llanto era su única vía de escape. Él era el hombre fuerte, o al menos eso aparentaba ser, ya que con cada lágrima que caía del pequeño rostro juvenil de su hermano bastaba para destruirlo por dentro. Verlo crecer y enfocarse en su profesión con tanta dedicación, hicieron que se abriera un vacío en su pecho y optara por alejarse a pasar largas temporadas a intentar llenarlo. Ver más allá como su hermano lo haría, y pensar en frío.

Oyó una rama romperse y levantó una ceja, se quitó el pedazo de corteza dulce de la boca y observó, alejando su mirada de la fogata para intentar escudriñar lo que se movía bajo el manto nocturno. La pelirroja nunca cometía errores tan básicos como esos, las cazadoras eran una sombra sigilosa en la noche, valiéndose de los sonidos que les proporcionaban las alimañas nocturnas para así compensar su deficiente visión. Si bien Sora a veces le decía que por su forma de caminar podían oírlos a kilómetros a la redonda, después de años conviviendo con la pelirroja, sabía que el invasor era medianamente entendido en el sigilo. No era un experto, pero era suficiente para hacerlo peligroso.

—Sé que estás ahí.

—Es un poco peligroso que estés aquí solo, ¿no crees? —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona—, habiendo tantos demonios buscando esclavos para el Gran Mercado.

—Lo mismo digo para ti.

—Aunque, viendo tu pequeño campamento, veo que estás acompañado. ¿Una chica tal vez? No debería estar sola en el bosque.

—Ya se fue, no te preocupes por ella.

—¿Novia?

Yamato sonrió.

—Eso no te importa.

El hombre no se sintió amenazado por el rubio, ya que le regaló una sonrisita confiada y se le acercó sin más para calentarse las manos en la fogata que había estado alimentado en lo que iba de la noche. Sora debía estar cerca, sino mirando, y no se acercaría ya que eran sus términos desde antes de salir del asentamiento: ella vigilaba protegida en las sombras y se acercaba en caso de que todo pareciera tranquilo, lo cual podía tardar unos cuantos minutos o unas horas. De esa forma, Yamato se dejaría proteger. En caso de haber peligro, ella podría atacar solo si fuesen dos o tres. Atravesar a uno con una flecha en un momento de distracción y eliminar al o los siguientes en pocos segundos era un procedimiento relativamente fácil para una cazadora, más si los pocos humanos que deambulaban por esas regiones lo hacían en parejas o tríos escuálidos, los asentamientos eran la única forma de supervivencia humana en esas tierras. Sin embargo, los hombres que acompañaban a este hombrecillo risueño de apariencia debilucha y sabionda debían ser cuatro o más.

Solo pensaba en que la cazadora cumpliera con su promesa y no saliera a la luz.

—Atrápenlo.

Golpeó a los primeros hombres que se le acercaron con los puños, seguramente pensaron que viendo que tenía las de perder, no forcejearía tanto. Sin embargo, estaban completamente equivocados. Yamato pateó la quijada del primero que cayó ante su puño para que no volviera a levantarse mientras otros tres intentaban detenerlo desde atrás. El rubio pensó en todas las peleas que tuvo con el castaño y concluyó sin mucha racionalidad inhabilitar a uno golpeándolo con la nuca en la nariz. El mareo que le siguió después le hizo entender por qué ganaba siempre en los combates. El hombre que tenía a la izquierda le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz que lo dejó aún más aturdido. El de la derecha le golpeó las piernas con los pies para hacerlo caer de rodillas e inmovilizarlo con todo su peso sobre su espalda.

El hombrecillo sonrió y fue lo último que vio esa noche.

* * *

—No las toques… —advirtió el científico sintiendo cómo las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro para agolparse en su nariz y caer en picada hacia el suelo fangoso.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó el líder, poniéndose completamente tenso.

Las flores, nunca las había visto en su vida. Taichi había sido cabecilla de muchas misiones de exploración en el pasado pero jamás había caminado directo hacia las tierras de los demonios, esa era la tarea de los cazadores, para asegurarse de que ambos bandos se mantuvieran en su territorio. No sabía exactamente cuáles eran las medidas que esa profesión utilizaba para hacerlo, pero siempre había descartado negociaciones verbales con el enemigo. Hoy dudaba de todo. Incluso de la veracidad de los demonios en esta parte tan alejada del mapa.

Vio cómo el pelirrojo se inclinaba y anclaba la mirada una de las centenares de flores con llamativos notos brillantes.

Habían salido del campamento humano apenas pudieron, llenando sus bolsillos de todo el pan rancio, fruta y pellejos con agua limpia que pudieron, además de ciertas plantas medicinales que Mina les dio con sus respectivas indicaciones: casi todo lo verde se masticaba para formar una pasta con saliva y aplicarlo sobre heridas, hemorragias o quemaduras. Demasiado para aprender en poco tiempo y poca visibilidad. Tenerlas en los bolsillos los hacía sentir un poco más preparados para lo desconocido. Las pocas otras plantas y raíces que no eran de color verde eran tóxicas, pero ninguno recordaba para qué servían. Se fueron caminando luego por el bosque, primero con cautela y después con agotamiento. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos cansados a causa de la noche en vela, la caminata pesada por el bosque prácticamente virgen y los bolsillos cargadísimos; vieron la primera flor.

La segunda flor apareció a dos kilómetros de la primera. La tercera a unos metros. Hasta que sus ojos no veían nada más que flores luminosas. El «no las toques» de Koushiro seguramente los salvó de una trampa segura, ya que el castaño habría cometido una locura al ser llevado por una curiosidad bastante estúpida a tocarla. El científico por primera vez lo hacía entender de qué clase de profesión supuestamente tenía en su mundo. Usaba una clase distinta de curiosidad, una más analítica y, por ende, menos estúpida. El pelirrojo se quedó mirando la flor por eternos segundos.

—¿Es venenosa?

—No lo creo —respondió entonces—, de serlo ya estaríamos muertos. Normalmente las flores expelen un aroma dulce para atraer a las abejas, pero estás no tienen ningún tipo de olor, ¿verdad?

Taichi olfateó ruidosamente y terminó negando con la cabeza.

—Tengo la impresión de que no tienen un propósito defensivo. No mueren si se las arranca del suelo porque no pierden su brillo —explicó ensimismado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó alarmado. Para arrancarlas del suelo, tenía que tocarlas y él no lo había hecho por la orden del mago. ¿El mago estaba usando algún tipo de magia acaso?

—Mina me trajo una a la Pirámide poco antes del ataque. Salía a menudo a caminar para traer de esa corteza dulce que le gustaba echarse a la boca. Seguramente se topó con este campo de flores y la arrancó para mostrármela. La llamó «Flor de Demonio».

—Entonces está maldita.

—Debe haber alguna conexión con el ataque posterior.

—¿Acaso crees que las flores llamaron a los demonios?

—No puedo asegurarlo aún, ni siquiera precisar cómo, pero puedes estar en lo cierto. —Koushiro pensaba que aquella teoría haría estallar en risas a Taichi, pero él solo se hincó a su lado y empezó a observar también. Ser el primer mago que pisaba en miles de años esos territorios le daba ventajas, aunque hablara de cosas imposibles.

—¿Cómo podremos saberlo?

—Déjame observar y analizar, no creo seguro seguir avanzando. Quizás sí son venenosas y estoy completamente equivocado.

—Maldición.

Pasaron unas horas sin avanzar, Taichi había aprovechado de recostarse en la hierba para descansar un poco mientras el científico la pasaba admirando las misteriosas flores. En primera instancia, el líder agradeció el descanso pero luego de despertar culposo, con el estómago vacío y pensando en la última que vio a su hermana y a la cocinera, decidió que no podían perder más el tiempo.

Se le acercó con cautela y le extendió un trozo de pan, y ambos comiendo en silencio. Koushiro estaba sudoroso con la furia del sol atacándole la espalda, así que Taichi previó que en su pellejo ya no había ninguna gota de agua. Lo cual le indicaba que nunca había salido a una expedición larga y que menos tiempo tenían. La deshidratación era lo que más debían evitar.

—¿Algo nuevo?

—Creo que cumplen una función más bien de detección que defensa.

—¿Eso como lo descubriste? —preguntó ensimismado.

—Debo demostrarlo primero —resolvió dudoso.

Por fin dejó de admirar las flores para buscar algo entre la hierba. Taichi frunció el ceño pensando en que quizás el mago recién se iría a descansar y que desperdiciaría aún más tiempo. Seguramente Mimi ya había sido destrozada por el mono peludo. Sin embargo, Koushiro tomó algo de entre la hierba y volvió a acercársele. Había recogido una piedra.

—Cruza los dedos —le dijo pero el lugareño no entendía ese tipo de expresiones.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

Lanzó la piedra al campo de flores y esta rebotó un par de veces antes de permanecer quieta nuevamente. Las flores que rozó se iluminaron instantáneamente, y como si estuvieran conectadas entre sí, todas giraron sus cabezas hacia la piedra, que vendría siendo el intruso de ese sector. Se iluminaron todas en armonía como si se tratara de una pulsación y luego el movimiento cesó.

Taichi empalideció, Koushiro se encogió de hombros.

—No podemos avanzar sin ser detectados —concluyó—, Mina debió alertar a quien use este sistema de detección y la siguieron hasta el asentamiento.

—Debemos avanzar, Mimi está en esa dirección —señaló—, debe haber alguna forma.

—¿Escalar árboles y saltar entre sus copas? —sugirió sin muchas expectativas de lograrlo.

—Podríamos intentar.

—Estaba pensando en algo, no te gustará, pero como tú mismo dijiste: yo no debería estar aquí de todas formas.

Taichi se ocultó en un árbol al anochecer mientras el mago lo miraba sin siquiera ver dónde estaba. Se habían dado un festín de pan y fruta, además de descansar un poco. Ahora, Koushiro simplemente levantó la mano por sobre su cabeza como un gesto de despedida y esperó que el líder lo hubiese visto. Se aferró al pellejo con poca agua firmemente, se tocó el pecho en búsqueda de la vacuna en refrigeración y avanzó por el campo de flores lo más rápido que pudo. Debía alejar la atención de Taichi y atraerla hacia sí. Las flores se iluminaban con cada paso que daba y las demás se volteaban silenciosamente para seguirle el paso. La pulsación comenzó y ya dejó de temer de caer con la poca iluminación de la noche.

Luego de kilómetro y medio de caminata, fueron por él.

* * *

Mimi escuchó cómo se abrían los cerrojos y esperó con la frente en alto. Si iba a ser la Princesa de los Humanos, se tomaría enserio su rol. Olvidaría todo lo de las cocinas y sus ollas rancias, la suciedad general del asentamiento y la ineficiencia de los líderes de cada profesión. Ahora inventaría un nuevo mundo humano con la religión como la base de él, todo sería incienso y hierbas aromáticas como la tienda del Templo.

—Princesa, es hora —indicó el mismo demonio con voz queda—. Nos están esperado.

—¿Quién? —graznó, aún desde su posición sentada en el suelo.

—La Reina de Setos.

El brillo del pasillo contrastaba mucho con la penumbra de la celda que la mantuvo cautiva, por lo que sintió sus ojos arder y lagrimear apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera de ella. No se había puesto la prenda que anteriormente el demonio le había ofrecido, puesto a que quería llevar con orgullo el ropaje que traía desde el asentamiento. Si bien la parte de arriba se sostenía aún de sus hombros, la gran falda de cocinera estaba desgarrada en el lado izquierdo desde la cadera hasta los pies. Absolutamente todo estaba manchado, con barro, pelaje de demonio y sudor, y pese a que había pasado tanto por esa tela, aún despedía un leve aroma a hierbas e incienso.

—Es aquí.

Sintió el corazón en el pecho. Había una puerta con setos entrelazados que le daban un blindaje que se le hacía bastante impenetrable. Tocó la puerta con la palma de la mano con la intensión de abrirla pero más que una puerta, era una muralla de setos y espinos; al tacto le pareció que tenía pulso como un animal y quitó la mano como si la barrera natural quemara. El demonio amable que tenía a su lado soltó una risa divertida y, antes de protestarle como la princesa que era, la muralla comenzó a deshacer el entrelazado. Todo ese castillo estaba vivo.

Entró por el portal que se abrió, aún aterrada por la idea de estar en el estómago de un animal por lo que no se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un trono real. Uno que el asentamiento no tenía y que tenía que absorber todos sus detalles pronto si quería que su mundo de fantasía fuese igual de serio que el que tenía en frente. Había un trono de setos y espinos que no se le hacía para nada cómodo, y en ella también coexistían pequeños tréboles, delicadas flores y musgo. La mujer que se sentaba en ella parecía cansada y estaba con la mano sobre la cara como si intentara descansar. Estaba sobre unas escaleras de madera milenarias con una infinidad de nudos, y en esos peldaños, estaba ese demonio que la capturó cuando huyó al bosque.

—Te presento a la Princesa de los Salvajes —dijo él con bastante desdén—, mi estimada Reina.

Mimi esperó la mirada de la Reina con la frente en alto, dispuesta a morder y arañar a quien intentara lastimarla. Había visto el aspecto repulsivo del mono y, peor aún, lo había olido. De esta forma, esperaba que esta reina fuese de un aspecto igualmente horrendo como todos los de su despreciable raza. Sin embargo, cuando la reina cansada levantó su rostro y sus ojos grandes, verdes e inhumanos la vieron, perdió el habla y quedó paralizada. Su pecho se oprimió tanto que pareció que una fuerza invisible la hubiese golpeado en el tórax y perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones. Nunca había visto a esa persona pero la conocía y, por la expresión igualmente aterrada de la reina, sabía que también la conocía.

Pestañeó y se vio viéndose a sí misma, sentada en el trono; volvió a pestañear y el trono volvió a estar lejos de ella.

Era la princesa de sus sueños.

Estaban sin habla y sentía que le sangraría la nariz para luego desmayarse pero el mono siguió hablando, ajeno a su visible incomodidad ni en la de su reina.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse solas y un demonio de aspecto bastante inofensivo, incluso hasta tierno, entró con la compañía de otro humano, pelirrojo y extraño. Iba con una expresión bastante sumisa por lo que Mimi apretó los dientes pensando en que podía estar magullado por una golpiza y encadenado, pero sus manos y muñecas juntas estaban en total libertad, como si ya se hubiese rendido ante esa raza maldita. El mago ya no le parecía gran cosa.

—Encontramos a ese humano caminando estúpidamente por tu territorio —dijo el mono peludo y apestoso—. Es como si quisiera que lo capturaran.

—Nadie en su sano juicio quiere eso —espetó la reina con su pequeña boca.

—Alteza, si me permite… —explicó el humano en una posición agachada y sumisa. Desjuntó sus manos para expresarse mejor y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a los pies de las escaleras.

—Él es educado —opinó el atroz ser peludo con dentadura amarilla y apestosa; luego rompió a reír—. ¡Al fin un salvaje que no se comporta como tal!

Lilimon lo mandó a callar con una gentil mano alzada, interesada por la criatura de cabello rojo que le parecía familiar. El otro demonio no se dio por aludido pero aun así intentó reírse más bajo.

—Mi visita tiene un propósito —terminó él, intercambiando una mirada tímida con la princesa humana.

—¿Y cuál es ese propósito, humano? —preguntó ella con solemnidad.

—Toda princesa tiene a su mago.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a MonoAzul y Japiera Clarividencia por sus reviews :D

Este fic es demasiado raro y ambicioso, qué bueno que Sinsajo llegó a inspirarme un poco jajaja


End file.
